


Muse

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Series: Project Runway AU [1]
Category: Dark City (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Model, Fashion & Couture, M/M, Modeling, Porn, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When model John Murdoch auditions for TV's hottest realty show, "Designer Showdown", he expects some fame, sexy clothes, and the opportunity to meet a lot of other sexy male models for a good time. What he doesn't expect is to fall head over heels for a little blond designer, or to get pulled into the sinister plots against him....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/zoi_no_miko/pic/000drw95)

I suppose not everyone could say that their best friend was an underwear model. But then again I had met Larry in a New York bath house on my eighteenth birthday. The next morning, I'd ended up modeling boxer briefs for some upscale Manhattan boutique. So our friendship wasn't precisely run of the mill.

I was woken early one spring morning by the sound of his voice, and it took me a few minutes of sleepy confusion to realize that he was talking on the phone and not to me. "Yeah, I'm free today. What time does it start? Shit, an hour? Yeah, I can get there. Oh, John's with me. Yeah, I'll make sure he gets there. Thanks for the heads up, Frank."

I rolled over with a little disgruntled grumble. "Why the hell is our agent calling you at six in the morning?"

Larry chuckled, slipping his arms around me and pressing a kiss to my forehead. "It's eight, John. And the call's worth it. We need to get up and showered, you're coming with me. Can I borrow something from your closet?"

I frowned, mind trying to catch up with him. "Sex first?"

"Don't tempt me, handsome. It's a job and we have to be there by nine." Larry pulled out of my grasp, getting out of bed and heading for my door, seemingly unconcerned about his nakedness or the tousled sex-mess of his thick red hair. "I'm going to put the coffee on and use your shower, think you can get up and pour us both some?"

"Sex is better than coffee at waking up," I grumbled, but crawled out of bed anyway, pulling on my boxers from last night.

"I'll give you a rain check on the sex," Larry promised, tugging me close for a yearning kiss. "Money and fame await."

For a few minutes I stood in my kitchen, staring blankly at my coffeemaker as it brewed and listening to the sound of my shower, rather disappointed that I wasn't in it with him. Then I checked my phone, scrolling through text messages until one from our manager’s assistant caught my eye.

_'Model try-outs for the Men's Designer Showdown start this morning. Get your pretty little ass over here.'_

Well. This could end up being very interesting indeed.

Larry and I caught a cab down to what looked like an industrial warehouse, but from the steady stream of arrivals there was obviously something going on inside. Frank Bumstead met us at the door of the cab, his young assistant at his heels. "Morning, boys. You're here ten minutes early, I'm impressed."

Larry grinned. "Told you I'd get him here on time, didn't I?"

"Come with me, and read over the job information while you do." Frank said as his assistant pressed a folded paper into Larry's hands before handing me one as well, giving me a warm smile. Leon Husselbeck was sweet and adorable, sexy in a very boy-next-door kind of way, and we'd had sex on a couple of occasions. He was always far more fixated on his work than any potential relationship, though, so I hadn't pursued him further.

I nodded, scanning the sheet. "Room and board, seven-fifty an episode and two hundred for non-episode days...."

Larry gave an appreciative whistle. "Not bad. That's a good paying runway show."

I grinned. "We're really going to be on TV?"

"If we pass the audition," Larry replied, glancing back over his shoulder at me as we followed Frank toward the building. "Make sure to bat those pretty green eyes of yours, John."

"And you wiggle your hot little ass. How the hell do you look better in my jeans than I do, anyway?"

Larry laughed, folding the piece of paper and sticking it in his back pocket. "Come running with me tomorrow and you'll find out."

"I happen to employ much more entertaining methods of working out, thank you," I shot back, giving his ass a swat and smiling as the paper crinkled.

"Hey, enough." Frank turned back to give us both a disapproving glare. "You finish reading the spec sheet? It's as much a competition for the models as it is for the designers. If you win you get twenty five thousand dollars on top of your pay and a spread in GQ. Money can't buy that kind of publicity."

"GQ, motherfuckers." Larry grinned. "Anyone else from the agency coming down, Frank?"

He shook his head. "Eames is still on location in Florida. Yuuichi's in Barcelona, and he's too well known for this kind of thing anyway. The producers want up and comers."

"You know they have a porn series called that," I pointed out, which earned me a glare from Frank and a snicker from Leon.

"Doesn't Tony do Runway?" Larry asked.

"Too short," Frank replied, pointedly ignoring my comment. "They want AMA standards, six foot to six-two only. Which means I have to pray to god that you two nitwits can keep your smart mouths shut long enough to convince people that you can be respectable runway models."

"I'm perfectly respectable," Larry replied with a wide grin.

"Of course you are," Frank replied, taking us inside. He strode ahead to the front desk, giving the receptionist a smile that was all charm. "Frank Bumstead, Debonair Modeling. I have two for the auditions, we faxed over their files this morning."

"Just one moment, Mr. Bumstead." The receptionist turned away to look through some files, giving a little nod and handing him two manila envelopes. "These are copies of the contracts we sent out to be reviewed. Please read over them, and if you and the models are agreeable, fill them out. There will be a model orientation in the main studio at the end of the hall in half an hour. You can wait in the foyer or any of the small offices along the hall to do your paperwork."

"Thank you." Frank handed the packages off to Leon, giving us a nod and starting out along the hall. "Here's the jist of it. If you pass the audition, you belong to the studio for the next two months. You have the rest of the day to get your affairs in order, and then you report to the model's apartments." He took us into a small meeting room, sitting down with Leon, who opened one of the packages and began filling out papers. "You'll be living with the other models for the course of the two months or until you are eliminated from the competition," Frank continued, "you'll sign your life away on a confidentiality agreement, and you'll also be contracted to the studio for their show during fashion week. If you're eliminated from the competition you're still contracted to come back for additional episodes if they need you, though the pay drops to five hundred an episode in that case."

Larry pulled up a chair. "You think this a good idea, Frank? I mean, the money's good...."

"Can we really be celibate for two months?" I wondered, smiling innocently at Frank's scathing look.

"Even with fashion week coming up this is very well paying, steady work, and the publicity’s even more valuable. It is a bit risky in terms of the fact that they've never done a Designer Showdown for men's fashion before, but even if the show gets canceled you still get paid for what you’ve filmed. If you two think you can deal with the invasion of privacy...."

"And lack of sex," I added.

"... then I'd recommend taking the job," Frank finished, taking the first stack of papers from Leon and shoving them at me. "Sign the damn contract, Murdoch."

"Will you look after my cat?" I asked, to which Frank looked slightly pained, glancing to Leon.

"I'll stop by every other day and grab your mail - both of you - and make sure Amedea's fed. And Larry’s fish," Leon replied with a smile. "Don't worry, John. Just have fun. We'll take care of everything else."

It sounded like a hell of a deal, and Frank hadn't steered me wrong yet, so I took the papers and signed.

Half an hour later and Larry and I were waiting in the main studio with around thirty other male models and their agents. I felt a little shiver of excitement as I looked around at the lights and cameras all trained on the runway. "Pretty good chances," Larry murmured, looking around. "Hey! Becker!"

A dark haired man in front of us turned at Larry's call, grinning and heading over. "Was wondering if you'd show up here," he replied, voice clear and sexy with a hint of a British accent. He looked Larry up and down with an appreciative smile. "Looking good."

"And yourself as well." Larry greeted him with a warm embrace and a kiss on the cheek, and I had no doubt that they'd been lovers at some point in time. It wasn't really anything unusual for Larry, who'd once told me that he'd probably had enough sex in his first twenty-six years of life to last most men until they turned two hundred. I still had some catching up to do. Larry pulled back, nodding to me. "This is a friend and coworker, John Murdoch. John, this is Hilary Becker."

"Just Becker," the man corrected, offering a hand. "A pleasure. You have very pretty eyes, John."

"Thank you. And the pleasure's all mine," I replied, taking his hand and meeting his gaze with an inviting smile. Every introduction was an opportunity, Frank always said. Though I'm sure he didn't mean for sex.

"I didn't know you were still on this side of the pond," Larry was saying, and Becker glanced back to him.

"You joking? As soon as I got wind of this I dropped everything to stay. I've been trying to land a gig for Lester since I started modeling.

"Lester?" I asked, Becker gave me an incredulous look.

"The designer. Sir James Lester, most successful fashion house in the UK. Host of Designer Showdown?"

"Haven't you ever seen the show?" Larry asked, and I gave a shrug.

"Once or twice I think. Is he hot?"

"I would give my right arm and my left nut to fuck that man," Becker replied without hesitation, turning around as the murmur of excited voices grew. "Speaking of...."

I looked towards the end of the runway, to where a piece of frosted glass with "Designer Showdown" printed on it was backlit, casting the silhouette of a man against the glass moments before he appeared on the runway. He was very handsome, for a man who was probably in his early forties, and wore an impeccably tailored suit and an attitude of superiority that was indeed quite sexy. He stopped before us at the end of the runway, looking over us discerningly, not speaking until everyone had grown silent.

"Right then. I'm Sir James Lester, I'm sure you all know who I am and why you're here, but since you models have the unfortunate habit of ignoring important details, let me go over them again. You are here to be models and muses to my designers. If you do well then you will win a lot of fame and money, if you do poorly you'll get kicked off the show. You'll live in an apartment provided by the studio for the two months of filming without any contact from the outside world, and if any one of you so much as breathes a word about the competition to anyone I will personally find you and disembowel you, and then I’ll ensure that you never work again. If you can't abide by these rules, get the hell out now and don't waste any more of my time. Any questions?"

"What about sex?" someone asked before I could, though I could still sense Frank wincing behind me.

Lester gave a disapproving sigh. "The show needs to stay PG, but what you do behind closed doors is your own business. You can all have bloody orgies for all I care. But if it affects your ability to work for me I guarantee that you will never have sex for the rest of your life. Any other relevant questions?"

Suddenly the thought of spending two months in close quarters with a bunch of other models wasn't sounding quite so tedious. I started looking over the other men a little more carefully, making eyes at a handsome black man who stood at the back of the room beside a slight, pretty boy with chiseled cheeks and long golden-brown hair that curled around his ears. Hopefully they'd be in the competition with us....

"In a moment I will bring out my designers, and you will all go backstage," Lester was saying, and I forced myself to pay attention. "You've been given numbered tags in your packages; please fix them to the front of your shirt. You will make one tour of the runway for my designers, who will all give you a rating, and the fifteen highest scores will be contracted for the show. Good luck."

Lester turned and made his way off stage as a small group of people entered through a door on the other side of the runway, each holding clipboards and a pen. Letting my eyes rove over the contestants, I stopped short. Near the end of the group was a slight blond man in well tailored steel grey suit pants and a matching vest worn over a deep blue button down shirt with a matching silk tie. He glanced over at me as if sensing my gaze, and his eyes, hidden behind wire-rimmed glasses that looked almost vintage, were just as striking a blue as his shirt. I let my eyes drop to his mouth, which had an unusually well defined cupid's bow, but the effect was very sexy and all I could think about was how badly I wanted to kiss him. "Hello, nurse."

Larry glanced over at me, and then followed my gaze, chuckling softly. "You're so distractible."

"How can I not be?"

Larry paused to consider the man. "Not my type. He's handsome enough, but a bit too twinky for my taste."

"You have no taste," I shot back with a frown, which made him chuckle.

"No? Then what does that say about you?"

"For god sakes, shut up. Both of you." Frank's voice was a growl behind us. "Get backstage and do your thing. Here are your numbers."

"Yes boss." I took mine with a charming grin and followed Larry backstage. I was too distracted to be nervous. "Seriously, did you see that sweetheart?"

"Keep it in your pants," he replied with a grin, patting my ass. "Do sexy, not obsessed." He pinned the number to the front of my shirt, patting my ass and steering me into the queue behind the pretty boy with the nice cheekbones. When he stepped out onto the catwalk I realized I hadn't even checked out his ass.

I'd done runway a number of times, though not for any huge shows. Still, I knew the pacing, how to walk, how to hold myself. It didn't stop me from making eye contact with the cute little blond designer where he was seated by the end of the runway, giving him just a hint of a smile before turning and making my way back. He was even more adorable on second look, serious and studious, though when I smiled he seemed almost taken back, concentration broken, giving a nervous smile in return.

God, I had to make it into this competition.

Backstage, I poured myself a glass of water from the cooler and sipped it, trying to keep myself calm. Larry had been behind me, and I handed him a glass as well. "How do you think it went?"

He gave a little shrug. "Hard to tell with designers, they all have a certain aesthetic in mind. We'll just have to hope we fit the right look for most of them."

I nodded, chewing on the edge of the paper cup and watching the other models come off the runway one by one. The atmosphere backstage was both excited and nervous, and I tried not to let it rattle me, taking slow, deep breaths and wishing I felt as cool as Larry appeared.

It seemed to be ages before a woman appeared from the front, dressed smartly in a grey pantsuit over a white blouse. Her lips, painted the same glossy red as her shoes, turned up into a smile. I recognized her, then, from the few bits of Designer Showdown I'd caught on TV. "Gentlemen, I'm Jenny Lewis. I'm the head of the faculty of textile art and high fashion at New York's Fashion and Design University, one of the sponsors of Designer Showdown. The designers have submitted their ratings, if you would all care to form a line and follow me?"

"Nervous?" Larry murmured as I fell in behind him. "Don't be. You're gorgeous."

"Guess we're going to have to go through this every week if we get into the competition," I murmured, taking a deep breath and forcing my nervousness into a warm heat at my core, letting myself feel the energy of it, take confidence from it. Then I followed Larry out onto the runway again.

Lester was standing behind the judges table with the designers. "The top scoring models that will move forward to be part of the competition are, in no particular order, number fifteen...."

The little blond designer was still seated in the same place, but was focused on a notebook in his lap, pen moving across the pages. I watched him instead of paying attention to Lester's voice as he read off numbers, seeing that well shaped mouth widen in a smile.

"Go!" Larry hissed, elbowing me in the ribs, and I realized that Lester had called my number. I gave an immediate grin, hopping down the stairs at the end of the runway and taking the package he offered me.

"Mr. John Murdoch." Lester quirked one eyebrow, looking me up and down almost disapprovingly. "I hope you plan to pay more attention when we're filming? Welcome to Designer Showdown."

"Thanks," I replied, giving a wide smile to the designers and a wave, catching the little blond watching me. "Thank you."

One of the aides took me towards the door the designers had originally come out of, Frank falling in behind me as we entered a small conference room. There were several other models and their agents already seated inside, including the one named Becker that Larry had introduced me to. "These are your informational packages, with a list of things that you can and cannot pack," she said, handing one to me. "We expect you at the hotel by eight pm tonight. The address is inside."

"Try not to cause too much trouble," Frank said, taking the package from me and opening it, looking it over.

I turned just in time to get swept up in a tight hug by Larry, Leon following behind him. "I'm in too. This is gonna be a hell of a time."

Frank gave a sharp nod. "Just remember you're on camera. These reality shows love drama and controversy. Try to keep your noses clean, both of you."

"I'll keep an eye out for him," Larry replied, looping an arm around my waist. "Let's head out and enjoy our last half day of freedom."

"You going to swing by my place and grab your things?"

"Of course. Have to put things in order... take care of some debts. You know." But his smirk spoke of much more.

I grunted as my back hit the inside of my closed apartment door, pulling Larry close even as he pushed me back, catching his mouth with my own. The auditions had left me buzzing with excitement, and I'm sure he knew the same as I did that a good fuck was the best way to spend the energy. "Gotta make this count," I breathed, tugging at the buttons of his shirt. "Might not have much opportunity to hook up for a month or two."

"My thoughts exactly." Larry's mouth was warm and lush on my own, generous lips that were delicious to kiss and suck on. It was what had drawn me to him when we first met, that luscious mouth with its inviting smirk. "Shall I make good on my rain check?"

I slipped my hands into his undone shirt, stroking over his back, tracing the lines of his muscles and giving a low groan as his hips rocked against mine. "Will it involve pounding me into the mattress?"

Larry trailed hungry kisses along my jaw, teeth grazing my skin while being careful not to leave marks behind. It was the perfect tease of sensation, sending a shudder of pleasure straight down my spine to my cock. "I'm gonna make you scream so loud that your neighbors are gonna need a cigarette."

"Oh god, yes." I gave low groan, letting my head fall back against the door with a thud as Larry kissed down my throat. He was what I considered a perfect friend: easygoing and fun to hang out with and wild in the sack. We'd had a good chunk of casual sex, and while I usually took a more dominant role in my relationships I definitely didn't have any qualms about letting Larry fuck me. "God, you make me hard."

"I make _you_ hard?" Larry nipped at my earlobe as he tugged at the belt on my jeans. "Been thinking of tapping that sweet ass of yours all morning."

I drew a sharp breath at the tease of his fingers through my jeans, and then squished myself out from between him and the door, catching one hand and tugging him back towards my bedroom. "Come on. Come here and I'll show you the best way to keep your ass in shape...."

Larry chuckled low in his throat, following me into the bedroom and going back to work on my jeans, tugging them down with my boxers until I could step out of them, pulling my shirt off over my head as well. I slipped to my knees as I tugged down his jeans and boxers, licking up the underside of his erection and flicking my tongue against the head. "Guess there's always blow jobs in the bathroom."

"Or shared showers?" Larry's breath came heavier, fingers tangling in my hair. "Have we ever gone two months without fucking?"

I let my lips slide down the length of his shaft, sucking on him with an appreciative moan before pulling back, letting his cock pull from my mouth with a soft pop. "Once. When you were dating whats-his-face."

"Mmm, right. Wasn't worth it. Oh fuck that's good." Larry's hips gave a little buck up into my mouth as I took him again, groaning as the head of his cock hit the back of my throat, his fingers tightening in my hair. He let me continue for a few moments, revel in the heat and weight of his cock against my tongue. "Bed, now. Hands and knees."

"Love it when you boss me around," I murmured as my lips left his cock, crawling up onto the bed and giving my ass a little wiggle. "You know where stuff is."

"Yeah, still on the floor from last night." Larry retrieved the bottle of lube with a chuckle, kneeling behind me and teasing slick fingers against my ass before working two into me carefully, stretching me open. Though we didn't usually talk seriously about relationships beyond comparing sexual escapades, he was always conscious of the fact that I didn't often do this, and his careful attention made the sex amazing. I groaned and rocked back against his fingers a little, enjoying the pleasure of being penetrated and the soft kisses he was pressing to the small of my back. "You do have a great ass, you know."

"So you keep telling me," I gasped, rocking back more and trying to fuck myself on his fingers, keyed up and impatient and needing more sensation. "God, Lar, come on, fuck me...."

"Hold your horses, little cock slut." He gave a playful swat to my ass before pulling his fingers away, voice warm and affectionate as he dug in my bedside drawer for a condom.

Soon enough I felt the blunt head of his cock press against me, and I pushed back against him with a low groan, pleasure crawling up my spine as my body stretched around him. "Oh god yes...."

"Just what you needed, hm?" Larry's breath was a warm tease against the back of my neck, mouthing kisses along my shoulders. "God, you feel good."

"Exactly what I needed," I breathed, rocking with him, each thrust a warm surge of pleasure as we angled together just right. "Oh god, yes, harder!"

"Have I told you," Larry growled, giving a harder thrust, "that you're an amazing lay?" He knelt up behind me, fingers digging into my hips to hold me in place as he began to set a more urgent pace, breathless as he drove into me again and again. "Your ass looks even better with my cock up it."

"Narcissist," I managed to gasp, bucking back against him, not even trying to stifle the breathless cries of pleasure each thrust pulled from my mouth. "Oh god, fuck me."

"What I don't get," he continued, breathing hard and slowing his thrusts, "is how this is supposed to give you a work out."

I gave a little pleading whine, trying to press back against him and encourage more. "Fucking myself on your cock? Oh god, Larry, don't tease...."

"What if I want to watch you?" He leaned over to give a teasing nip at my shoulder before pulling away completely and sprawling back against the headboard, giving me an inviting smirk and patting his thigh. "Come here, sexy."

I bit my lip on a curse, kneeling over his hips and wrapping a hand around the base of his cock as I slowly rocked back onto him. "Lazy bitch.... oh fuck, your cock...!"

Larry gave a sharp thrust up into me, stroking hands up my thighs clench at my hips again. "Show me, little cock slut. Wanna watch you fuck yourself."

"You're so fucking dirty," I breathed, but rocked down harder anyway, reveling in the feel of his cock pressing deeper into me, my back arched, bracing my hands against his chest.

"You love it," he growled back, rocking with me, hands slipping to knead at my ass. "Fuck you're beautiful."

I arched back a little more, crying out as I angled just right, grinding his cock against my sweet spot as I sank back down on to him. "Oh fuck yes."

"That's it." Larry's voice was an encouraging groan. "Ride me, John. Jesus Christ...."

I let myself buck a little harder on his cock, listening only to the demands of my body, breathless cries catching with each surge of sensation. "So good," I gasped, freeing one hand to wrap around my cock, achingly hard and slick with arousal. I bit my lip on a shuddering cry, moving harder, letting my fingers slick up and down my shaft with each thrust. I was rewarded with another hard buck of Larry's hips, slamming up into me.

"God, that's it. Oh fuck, beautiful, come all over me. Oh god...!"

It wasn't a hard request to follow, my body singing with pleasure, pulled quickly close by the feel of his cock inside me and my own stimulation. With a few more thrusts it became too much and I cried out as climax shuddered through me, coming in slick spurts on my fingers and his stomach and chest. Larry followed with a throaty cry, jerking up into me as he came, fingers clenched at my hips.

For a long moment I couldn't move, just trying to catch my breath, lost to the bliss and well being of really good sex. Larry's fingers stroked slow circles on my hips, just as breathless as I was. "Hope that was worth the rain check," he said finally, and I laughed, summoning the coordination to ease off of his cock.

"But I did all the work."

He laughed, pulling away long enough to knot off the condom and toss it in the trash on the other side of the bed, grabbing the box of Kleenex and offering it to me. "That was really hot."

"Mmhmm." I made a decent attempt at wiping my fingers off before collapsing on the bed next to him, feeling very much a sated, sweaty mass of jello. "Was definitely worth the rain check."

"Make sure you pack supplies," Larry murmured, nuzzling up my neck. "There's some gorgeous boys in there with us. Shame to let a good opportunity go to waste."

"Like Becker?" I suggested, and he pulled back with a grin.

"Old friend from collage. What can I say, I'm a sucker for a beautiful behind."

"That you are," I replied with a soft chuckle, enjoying being close to him, feeling warm and lazy. "Think we'll get to spend much time with the designers?"

"You still daydreaming about that little blond boy?" Larry's voice was warm and amused, and he pressed a kiss to my hair. "Just be careful, handsome. No getting heartbroken on national TV."

"I'll be good," I replied, though I wasn't sure if I could stay true to my word.

A few hours and some necessary last minute shopping later I'd managed to distill all the essential parts of my life into the limit of two duffel bags. Leon arrived in front of my building at quarter after seven, driving Frank's car with Larry already in the front seat. "Frank had to deal with one of the girls having a meltdown. He says to make sure you call him if you have any trouble or need anything at all, he's your one allowed point of contact."

"He's secretly a big softie at heart, isn't he?" Larry glanced over at Leon with a strangely knowing smile. "You take care of him while we're gone. Don't let him worry too much. You're good for him that way."

I could see the back of Leon's neck flush bright red, and I wondered how the hell I'd never noticed _that_. "The agency will be fine."

"Are you sleeping with Frank?" I blurted, jerking forward in my seat as the car came to a screeching halt.

Leon let out a long breath and forced his fingers to unclench the steering wheel, straightening and starting to drive again amidst angry car horns. "I - well - that's really none of your business."

I could tell Larry was trying hard not to laugh, and I grinned and shrugged. "That's cool. If that was the case I'd be really impressed, though. Just so you know. Larry, should I be more impressed by Frank or Leon?"

"Let's just leave it at impressed," he replied, chuckling a little despite himself and patting Leon's arm.

Leon left without a word after dropping us off, though I thought I caught a hint of a smile on his face. We were met in the lobby by the little punky blond production aide from earlier, who gave us a warm smile. "Mr. Byrne and Mr. Murdoch, right? I'm Abby Maitland, I'll be the model liaison throughout the filming, so let me know if there's any concerns or anything you need. You two are both in eleven-oh-four; we'll leave it up to you to decide on the sleeping arrangements."

I bit my lip on a crude reply and smiled, taking one of the keycards she handed to us. "Thanks. You can just call me John, and this is Larry. We'll try to behave."

"And if you don't, I'm a black belt," she replied with a teasing smile. "The van for the studio leaves at seven thirty tomorrow morning, and this is fair warning that I do have guys who will carry you out in your underwear if you're not down here. Your only homework for tonight is to look through the designer portfolios that are in your rooms and familiarize yourself with the contestants."

"Will do," Larry replied, catching my arm before I could bolt for the elevator. "Thanks, Abby. See you tomorrow."

I managed a wave over my shoulder, darting into the first elevator and hitting the button for the eleventh floor, pressing the door close button obsessively and ignoring Larry's chuckles. "You can't fuck the portfolio, you know."

"I'm just curious about our roomies," I replied, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Of course you are," Larry replied, still grinning, and gave my ass a teasing swat as we walked out of the elevator.

Becker was already in the hotel room, which proved to be a small living area and kitchenette with two adjoining bedrooms. With him were the pretty boy with the cheekbones and his gorgeous lickable black friend. Becker hopped up off the couch as we opened the door. "Hey! I was hoping you two would be in here with us. Guys, this is Larry and John. And this is Reid and Morgan. They came up from Virginia together."

We exchanged pleasantries, and sorted out sleeping arrangements - Reid and Morgan taking one room and Larry volunteering us to bunk in with Becker in the second. The regular king-sized hotel bed had been removed and replaced with three single beds, and I dumped my bags beside the one nearest to the door before turning back towards the living room and the lure of the stack of files I'd seen on the coffee table.

"John? You want to hang out in here with us for a bit?"

I turned to see Becker perched on the end of Larry's bed, one eyebrow quirked in an obvious invitation. It was tempting, but my curiosity was far too strong. I gave Becker a smile and a flirtatious wink. "Nah, I'm going to do some homework, you two get reacquainted. But I'll take a rain check, handsome."

"Deal," he replied, and was already pulling Larry into a kiss when I pulled the door shut behind me.

In the quiet of the living room, I grabbed one of the thick files and started to flip through. There was a photo of each designer along with their name and background, then a mixed portfolio of concept sketches and photos. I tried to tell myself to be patient and read through each one, but after reading the same sentence three times I just gave up and flipped until I found the man that had been stuck in my thoughts all day.

Young, just graduated university with a BA majoring in fashion. Born in New York and raised in Munich, Germany. His picture was just as adorable as he was in real life, smiling shyly, eyes a clear blue behind his glasses.

Daniel Schreber.

"This is how things will work," Abby said as she took us into the studio the next morning. "For the first challenge, you'll all be randomly assigned to work with a designer. During that challenge one or more of the designers will be eliminated, which means that when the designers pick their models for the second challenge, some of you will be left over and will be out of the competition. So I hope you all did your homework?"

I heard a few nervous laughs and caught Larry's eye, who grinned and shrugged. I'd managed to look through a good chunk of the files, though after a while all the designs started to swim together, and there wasn't much I could say about any one designer, apart from Daniel. He had a very attractive portfolio, designs elegant and classic with subtle elements of modern flair, and I thought they'd look rather good on me. "Who do you think we'll get paired up with?" I whispered, and Larry chuckled under his breath.

"Not even you're that lucky," he murmured back. "Just play nice and hopefully the little sunbeam will pick you next time."

We were taken backstage and all given identical black tank tops and yoga pants to change into; the same clothes we were to wear during any model selection. I searched for Daniel as we stepped out onto the runway, finding him dressed a little more casually in fitted dark jeans and an eggplant button-down worn under a light gray sweater vest with messily inked floral and text print on it. It rather reminded me of his portfolio, and he was just as adorable in it as he had been the day before.

I caught his eye and gave him a soft smile, to which he looked almost startled, glancing around him before looking back to me. Sadly, I heard my name called a few minutes later to work with a designer named Clayton Hand. I quickly searched my mind for the man's face, focusing on a thin, pale man who looked to be in his early thirties, features sharp and head shaved bald. "Looking forward to working with you," I said, smiling, and exited backstage, trying not to feel disappointed.

Abby was waiting backstage, and pointed me toward a hallway I hadn't been down the day before. "The model's lounge is the second door on your left. You can wait there for the other contestants. I'll be in shortly to go over the day's itinerary."

I thanked her, heading down the hall to find the lounge, giving a nod and a smile to a handsomely rugged blond model who was already inside. "I'm John, I don't think we met yesterday?"

He smiled and shook my head. "Chase. You'll have to forgive me if I'm a bit nervous, I haven't really done anything like this before."

"I think being on TV is a first for all of us," I replied, trying to decide if his accent was British or Australian. "You been in New York long?"

He shook his head. "My mother lives here, I'm just taking a year off before I start med school. Girlfriend talked me into trying out for the competition."

Straight. Damn. I patted his shoulder anyway. "I'm sure you'll do fine, we're going to have a lot of fun here."

Larry entered with Becker before I could say anything else. Larry gave me a sheepish smile. "John, I'm really sorry and I promise I won't flirt."

"You're working with Daniel? I hate you."

"You love me," he replied, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and pressing a noisy kiss to my cheek. "I promise I'll behave. And I'll put in a good word for you."

For some reason the idea of that sent a surge of nervousness through me. "Oh god, don't do that...."

"No?" Larry gave me an affectionate smile, ruffling my curls. "All right, then. I'll just be your Iceman, how about that?"

"Am I... missing something?" Chase said slowly, looking more than a little confused.

"John has a crush - ow!" Larry yanked away from me as I landed a blow on his arm, looking scandalized and rubbing it. "I'm going to bruise!"

"Stop that, I barely touched you." I leaned in to press a kiss to his shoulder anyway. "Chase, what designer are you working with today?"

"Ah, the one with the cherries...."

"Oh, Penelope Garcia." Becker gave a nod. "Nice portfolio. Bit of a rockabilly feel. I liked it."

I glanced over at him. "You think she really goes by Cherry?"

"I'd go by Cherry if my last name was Garcia," Larry remarked with a shrug.

By that time the rest of the models had joined us, and Abby swept into the room. "All right, gentlemen. Welcome to your first day of shooting. You'll stay in these outfits for now. We'll be taking your measurements and doing some promotional photos this morning. After lunch you'll have a few hours of free time - we'll arrange transportation to the studio fitness club for those of you who are interested, or you can go back to the apartments. At five pm, you'll meet your designers for your first fitting."

"Thank god there's a gym," I heard Larry mutter, and I flashed him a grin.

"What, didn't get enough of a workout yesterday?"

"Hush," he replied, still smiling.

It was definitely exciting, working with the staff and posing for photos, but as much as I tried to distract myself I couldn't get Daniel out of my mind. When we finally filed into the designer's workroom I couldn't resist the urge to look for him, finding him watching me from across the room, and I gave him a soft smile as our gaze locked. Daniel looked away quickly, but I was sure the soft flush on his cheeks wasn't just my imagination. He left his workbench to meet with Larry, and I pushed away jealousy and turned away from them, finding my designer where he was bent over another workbench. "Hi... Clayton, right? I'm John."

"It's Mr. Hand to you," the man said, not looking up. Now that he was up close I took another look at him, trying to find something to like. He'd seemed severe in his portfolio photo with his sharp features and shaved head, and the plain black turtleneck and dress pants he wore only made him look skinnier. We'd returned to the apartment to change after the gym, and I'd managed to find a bit of time to check out his portfolio again. He was in his early thirties and had been doing work for a number of small design houses in Europe work for a few years. His designs did seem solid, I decided, looking at the sketch on the table.

"What's the challenge?" I asked, and he finally turned to me, looking me up and down.

"It's none of your concern, yes? Please strip down to your undergarments."

I frowned, pulling my t-shirt off over my head, but I wasn't about to give up on politeness. "Sure. I liked your portfolio. You have some very strong designs. Is there anything specific you need from me?"

"To stand still and be quiet," he replied testily, adjusting the half-finished garment in front of him with a couple of pins and picking it up. "Models should be seen and not heard, yes?"

"I think models do a better job for you if they know what the hell is going on," I shot back before I could stop myself, but slipped my arms into the coat he held up anyway.

"You give yourself too much credit," he replied, but instead of angry he sounded coldly superior. "I could show my work on a pig and still win this competition."

I could feel the back of my neck burn, and while there were a hundred witty retorts on the tip of my tongue - such as wondering why he even needed the competition if he was so skillful - I kept them to myself. I stood stiffly as he pulled at the bits of cloth he'd wrapped around me, walking when he told me to walk, showing the design without saying a word, even when Jenny came by with the camera crew to interview him about its progress.

"Very good, Mr. Murdoch," he said finally after they'd left, taking the half-made clothes off of me. "You may go now."

I swallowed down indignation at the dismissal and turned away, leaving his workstation completely and going to stand instead at the end of the bench where Larry was working with the man who'd been the focus of my thoughts for the last twenty-four hours. He'd just finished taking a short, army green jacket with lots of buckles on it off of Larry, who gave me a grin. "Hey, how was your fitting?"

"Good enough," I replied, giving in to the urge to just watch Daniel as he set the coat on the table, scribbling notes in a book. "How was yours?"

"Good. This show is gonna be a hell of a time, John. Daniel, have you met John yet?"

Daniel turned, and this time the soft flush that kissed his cheeks was definitely obvious. He pushed his glasses up on his nose and gave a smile. "No, I have not had the pleasure." He held out a hand to me. "Daniel Schreber."

The touch of German accenting his words surprised me, though I realized I should have expected it just from his background. It was sexy as hell, his voice warm and a little throaty, and it made me think very inappropriate thoughts. I smiled and took his hand, keeping hold of it. "John Murdoch. I saw your portfolio, that's some very sexy work."

"Thank you," he replied, and though his smile was shy he still held my gaze.

"Fitting is over," Abby called from the door. "Models, please make your way out of the work studio."

I let go of Daniel's hand regretfully, giving him a warm smile. "Good luck with the competition."

"Yourself as well," he replied, still smiling, glancing up at Larry. "Thank you for your help, Larry."

Larry nodded. "Try to get some rest, okay? I'll see you tomorrow."

I managed to hold my tongue until we left the work space and Larry and I had fallen back a little from the other models. I glanced around to make sure we'd left the cameras behind. "God, he's even more adorable than he looks."

"He is pretty adorable," Larry admitted, walking with me. "Very polite. A bit shy. You have my approval."

"I figured as much," I replied, grinning at him. "Thanks for the intro, Iceman."

"Just doing my job. How was your designer?"

I rolled my eyes. "Man has a pole up his ass, and not in the good way. I hope you never have to work with him. What's the challenge, anyway?"

Larry's voice was incredulous. "He didn't even tell you what the challenge was?"

"Nope. Models are to be seen and not heard, apparently."

"Did he seriously say that?" Larry wrinkled his nose. "God, what an ass. I hope he gets crabs."

I burst out laughing. "Larry!"

"What? It's true. Though he probably doesn't get enough action to catch anything." He slung an arm around my waist, giving a nod to Becker, who had fallen back in the crowd to give us a questioning look. "We're fine, Hils. Just telling John that we should go home after dinner and celebrate surviving the first day. Unless he's too twitterpated...?"

Twitterpated or not, they were definitely too gorgeous to resist. "I think a celebration sounds like a great idea," I replied, giving Becker my best inviting smile. It would be nice to relax. And maybe it would help keep me sated enough that I'd be able to think with my head instead of my cock.

The challenge, I eventually found out, was to create an outfit using only items bought at an army surplus store. I was more than a little jealous of Larry's tight-fitting black canvas trousers and the short bomber jacket with all the buckles and the leather collar. It was made from, I later found out, a canvas tent and a jeep bra. It looked amazing on him, Daniel's work was impeccable. I tried to tell myself that army green wasn't really my colour, but I couldn't kid myself. It wasn't the jacket that I was jealous of.

Clayton - I mean, _Mister_ Hand - had made me a long black wool coat with a thick collar that split in the front and back, showing off a pair of slim leather trousers I wore underneath. They made my ass look amazing, but my suggestion of taking the coat off at the end of the runway to better show the pants had been met with a disdainful look and a simple death threat. I didn't ask what the clothes had been made from, and he didn't volunteer the information. He'd paired the look with a black hat with a wide brim that was finished in an obvious hurry on the inside and made my forehead itch, but the whole ensemble made me feel rather powerful and imposing.

We ended up on the runway before the judges as one of the top three entries, along with Chase and the curvaceous blond designer who called herself Cherry Garcia. Daniel and Larry made up the third, and I had to force myself to focus my attention on the judges instead of Daniel standing beside me, his presence almost tangible. In the end both our teams lost to Garcia and her billowing poet shirt made of patterned steel blue parachute silk that I later learned she'd hand-batiked with rubbing alcohol, sharpies and melted candle wax.

Hand stalked away to the designer's lounge as we made our way offstage without even looking at me, so I followed Larry and Daniel back to the dressing room, letting one of the production assistants undress me. I gave Daniel a smile as he went to work on Larry's coat buckles. "It's a really sexy jacket, congratulations."

Daniel glanced up at me, startled, and then gave a shy smile. "Thank you. Larry is a pleasure to design for. I was hoping for a win, but... there is plenty of time remaining in the competition."

"I'm sure you'll do amazing," I replied, to which Daniel gave a soft laugh.

"You seem very confident about that, John." He looked up at me through thick blond eyelashes, regarding me. "Considering we have not worked together yet...."

"Perhaps I hope to," I couldn't stop myself from replying, and Daniel's smile widened just a little.

"Perhaps we shall."

As badly as I wanted to work with Daniel, Fate seemed to conspire to prevent it. Priorities for the model selection were almost completely by chance. The winner of the previous competition - in this case, Garcia - was allowed first pick, and she chose to partner with my handsome black suite-mate, Morgan. The remaining designers picked a pair of silver sewing sheers from a block, each given a number in priority. Daniel pulled number five, which made me feel hopeful, but I heard my name called almost immediately.

"I'd like to work with John." The designer was a blonde woman who I truthfully hadn't paid much attention to, though she was quite striking, for a woman. She was almost pixie-like, a very nice mix of glamour and cute, with rosebud lips painted red and blonde hair in fat ringlet curls to her shoulders.

"I'm May," she said, offering a handshake with a warm smile when we finally met backstage. "I'm so glad I got you, handsome, you were totally my top score in the model selection."

I grinned and clasped her hand, warming to her despite the disappointment of not working with Daniel. "I bet you say that to all the boys."

May patted my hand with a grin. "To all the girls, maybe."

I relaxed instantly. "You're right, I say it to all the boys."

May laughed, wrapping arms around my shoulders unexpectedly and giving a tight squeeze. "We're going to get on just fine, John."

I ended up very much enjoying working with May, with her combination of sweetness and quirky wit and a design style to match. Somehow her laughter was always the soundtrack of our collaboration. She picked me for the next few challenges before I was stolen by a little Korean boy with punk red hair named Ken who was sadly far more heterosexual than he looked. We lost the round, but May chose me in the selection afterward, patting my ass as we headed backstage. "Don't worry, pretty boy. I've got your back."

It was at the same time relieving and disappointing.

Daniel worked with Becker for the first two challenges, and then went back to working with Larry almost exclusively, even when he drew the number to choose before May. It was aggravating, but at least I knew Larry would never make a move on him.

"Does he ever talk about me at all?" I asked, lying on my back on my bed the night after the sixth challenge, staring at the ceiling.

Larry had been doing push-ups on the floor between the beds, restless without his morning runs outside. He sat up as I spoke, moving to perch on the edge of the bed. "He asked about you a little bit at first. Now he doesn't say anything. But he watches you, John. When you stripped down for May today..." Larry chuckled softly. "He completely forgot what we were talking about."

The thought of it curled warm in the pit of my stomach. "I just don't understand why he hasn't picked me."

Larry's hand covered mine on the bed, fingertips drawing circles on my palm. "From the sounds of it he's become pretty good friends with May. Probably doesn't want to steal you from her. Or perhaps he just doesn't mix business with pleasure?"

I gave a slow nod, letting out a long breath. "Yeah, I guess. I just... I just wish we could work together so I could actually have a chance to talk to him. If this is a lost cause I need to just try and get over it."

"It's not a lost cause," Larry replied softly, lacing his fingers with mine and giving my hand a reassuring squeeze. "Trust me. You know I've never steered you wrong before when it comes to men. Just be patient."

"I'm not a patient person," I shot back, and Larry laughed.

"No, you're not. But I can help you stop thinking about it for a bit if you like...."

The suggestive lilt of his voice and a little half-smirk was all that it took to convince me. I grinned, tugging him down to on top of me and catching his mouth hungrily. "Mmm, but we might get walked in on...."

"Good," he murmured against my mouth, low and warm and promising, and proceeded to do his best to drive every thought from my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

When we arrived at the studio the next morning I expected the normal morning routine on the first day of a challenge: taking promo shots from the previous day's challenge, meeting with the designers for the first fitting, and then having time in the afternoon to hit the gym and relax before coming back to visit the studio's stylists with our designer to discuss any needed hair and makeup for the runway the next day. Instead we were lead into the main studio with the runway, where the designers were already seated, and more chairs were set up for us. May was sitting beside Daniel, and I gave them both a wide smile, feeling my stomach flutter as Daniel returned it a little shyly.

"What do you think is going on?" Larry asked, and I shrugged.

"Guess we'll find out soon enough. I'm excited already."

"You're always excited," he replied with a smirk, making a little disgruntled oomph as I elbowed him in the side.

Once we were all seated Jenny appeared at the end of the runway, red heels tapping neatly on the floor as she walked to the middle and turned to face us, cameras rolling. "Good morning designers, models. Today we're going to be doing something a little different. Our challenge is called "Ladies First." We spoke with the five remaining female designers last night, who were all asked to provide us with two choices as to which male designer they wished to trade models with, and in a moment we will announce the new assignments."

I could feel my pulse quicken. Daniel and May were friends, right? That's what Larry had said. And though I'd never directly asked May about Daniel, she'd spoken of him often, and favorably. Just maybe....

"There is another element to this challenge," Jenny continued, eyes bright with barely contained excitement. "We're going to have a very full studio today. Your challenge, designers, will be to create red carpet worthy formal wear for your models as well as an evening gown to match. And to help you sew for your extra models, we've brought you some assistants to help."

Jenny walked off the runway and took Lester's seat as the house lights dimmed and the runway lights came on, the frosted glass at the end of the runway backlit brightly to reveal the silhouettes of a couple who appeared moments later, arm in arm. The man appeared in his forties, and was tall with dark hair, dressed in a businessman's suit. On his arm was a stunning blond in a little black dress who smiled widely as they stepped onto the runway.

"Uncle Aaron!" the squeal came from the middle of the designers before Jenny could speak, and Garcia jumped from her seat to run up the runway steps, meeting them halfway and throwing her arms around the man's neck. I joined in the soft chuckles I could hear around me as Jenny managed to give the introduction. "As the winner of the last challenge, Cherry had first pick and chose to trade models for Reid. His cousin Jennifer joins us today, and Cherry's uncle. All of your assistants and the female models will be family members or close friends, and none of them have sewing experience. As a successful designer must be able to instruct as well as design, your challenge will be to create these outfits with their help."

I'd been so busy thinking about the possibility of working with Daniel that it took me a moment to process what Jenny had said. Family members? I watched the end of the runway eagerly as more pairs appeared, each meeting with their designer and model: Chase's doe-eyed fiancée dressed in the same little black dress as the others, a stunning Indian girl who was apparently Becker's best friend, and a dark haired woman that practically screamed Femme Fatale who walked away with Morgan, Clayton Hand, and another skinny bald man who looked remarkably like him. Neither of the men looked like particularly pleasant individuals. I felt suddenly sorry for Morgan.

"John." The urgency in Larry's voice drew my attention back to the runway. " _John._ "

"Oh my god." All I could do was stare at the couple that walked from behind the glass: My younger sister Anna, who caught my eye and smiled widely, and a blond man on her arm whose relation was unmistakable. I was staring at an older, more rugged Daniel, blonde hair short and tousled, smiling a little uneasily.

"I would wreck that man any way he'd have me," Larry muttered under his breath, just loud enough for me to hear him, and I glanced over to give him a grin.

"Down, boy."

"Ben." Daniel had met his brother - they had to be brothers - as they descended the stairs at the end of the walkway, and the man pulled him into a tight hug.

"So good to see you, _liebling_ ," the man replied, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Wingman," Larry touched my arm and murmured against my ear before I stood to join them. I turned to give him a little nod and a wink, then joined the others and pulled my sister into a tight hug.

"Ben, this is John Murdoch," Daniel said as we made our way backstage after the others, giving me a smile that was a little shy. "John, my older brother Ben."

I smiled and shook the offered hand. "And this is my baby sister Anna. Anna, Daniel's the best designer in the competition."

"John exaggerates," Daniel replied, flushing darkly, glancing back to Ben. "How on earth did you get the time to come out here?"

Ben grinned and gave a shrug. "Pulled in some favors, agreed to put in a good word for Philly PD on screen."

"You're a cop?" I instantly imagined Larry exploding over the uniform.

"Detective in homicide," Ben replied with a touch of pride. "I'm actually going to apply with the NYPD while I'm out here as well... Amy's been offered a position with the Bellevue, so maybe with a little luck...."

"You're thinking of moving here together?" The delight in Daniel's voice was almost contagious; though perhaps I was just happy to see him so excited. "It's a rather serious step, _mein Herz_...."

"She said yes," Ben replied with a smile, holding up his left hand proudly to display a simple silver band on the third finger.

"Congratulations," I said, smiling as I watched Daniel pull him into a tight hug. I knew Larry would be disappointed, and I wished I could read people well enough to know whether the uneasiness Ben seemed to extrude was because of being on TV or because of this new engagement somehow.

We didn't get much of a chance to talk before Anna and I were whisked off for measurements and more photos, and for a time I didn't really think about Daniel. Anna still lived with our parents out in Stamford and had just recently graduated high school, and between that and my work in Manhattan we didn't get a chance to see a lot of each other. She talked excitedly about her application to Juilliard and the vocal work she'd been doing for a local DJ, and her excitement was familiar and somehow calming to me.

The girls they'd brought in were all beautiful in their own way, though I was a little biased in thinking Anna and I were one of the best matched pairs. Larry had the most experienced date; they'd flown in his cousin Mallorie from Paris, a leggy runway model with wide Larry's striking gray-blue eyes and auburn hair that hung in fat curls around her face. We'd met before at a show, and though her intelligence and elegance generally made me feel like a bumbling idiot, for some reason she'd liked me immediately.

"He will not shut up about that handsome blond man," Mallorie remarked when we met for lunch, the lilt of French in her accent both sophisticated and charming. "I don't suppose you would care to distract him from it?"

"I'll try," I replied, and gave a little shrug. "He's engaged anyway. Straight."

"That does not always stop my cousin," she replied with a little knowing smirk.

"What doesn't?" Larry asked as he joined us, and I gave an apologetic smile.

"Straight and engaged," I replied. "Sorry, lover."

Larry gave a little shrug and grinned, apparently nonplussed. "All the more reason for him to sow his oats with me before tying himself down then, isn't there?"

"You boys are completely incorrigible," Mallorie remarked with a smile, leaning over to press a kiss to Larry's temple.

"You should try living with one," Anna replied, giving me a cheeky grin.

We didn't get a chance to see the designers again until the first fitting late in the afternoon. Daniel was putting pins in muslin on the female dress form while Ben sat at a serger, brows knit with concentration as he fed a length of deep plum brocade through the machine. They both looked up as Abby announced the model's arrival, Daniel taking the pins from his mouth and sticking them in the neck of the dress form before coming over to meet us. "You'll love these outfits," he replied with a smile, catching hold of Anna's hand and towing her back towards the sewing table. "Designing evening gowns is my guilty pleasure. And the two of you are so beautifully matched."

I gave a nod to Ben, who returned it before going back to work with the serger. Daniel was helping Anna off with her little black dress, still talking. "Do you see the fabric Ben has? The plum will be perfect with your skin and bring out the green in your eyes, both of you. You are quite perfect, Anna."

Anna was immediately charmed, and despite her lack of modeling experience did remarkably well, letting Daniel help her into the muslin mock up, tuning this way and that at the touch of his hand as he pinned and adjusted the fit. The muslin put me in mind of a Chinese cheongsam, slim fitting and ending just past her hips, backless with a halter neckline. The fabric was a rich plum oriental brocade, woven in swirls and the flowing tail feathers of the phoenixes that adorned it, all in the same plum. It was subtly elegant, and I loved it. "So I get a dress too?"

Daniel looked over with a soft laugh, meeting my gaze for a moment before glancing away, almost shyly. "You don't have the legs for a dress. Don't worry. What I have planned will suit you perfectly."

I didn't find out exactly what he had planned until the next afternoon. At our first fitting Daniel did nothing but try a rough jacket made of what appeared to be suit lining on me, tugging at it and nodding approvingly. Then he re-checked my inseam measurement, and I had to bite my tongue to hold back the very lewd invitation I wanted to give, partly because it would only be half teasing. The next afternoon's fitting revealed the outfits almost completely finished. The dress on the form was resplendent, as beautiful as the muslin mock-up had been plain. The cheongsam portion ended just past Anna's hips, clean, sculptured lines flowing perfectly into layers of ruffles edged in matching plum chiffon that fell to the ground, split up the front to reveal her thighs. I watched her move and turn under Daniel's direction. "I don't know whether to kiss you or kill you for making her so sexy."

Anna beamed, and Daniel turned to me with a soft smile, the tips of his ears cutely pink. "Hush. You're next."

The dress shirt that he put me in was raw silk in a plum that somehow exactly matched Anna's dress, the collar mandarin, closing with small black frogs. "I wish this had been a couture challenge instead of evening wear," Daniel said as he buttoned the shirt. "I would have done so many interesting things to you."

"That's what she said," I said before I could stop myself, and Daniel's gaze shot up to mine, startled for a moment before laughing softly.

"I didn't mean any innuendo," he said, but I shook my head.

"No, no, I'm sorry. I make stupid jokes when I'm nervous."

Daniel helped me into the sleeves of my jacket, doing up the black frog closures and adjusting the collar. "Don't be nervous," he said quietly, raising his gaze to mine. "You're perfect."

My heart caught in my throat, and though my mouth opened my brain couldn't form a reply. The flush in Daniel's ears creeped down into the apples of his cheeks, and he stepped back with a soft laugh and a wink. "That's what she said?"

"Exactly," I replied, forcing a laugh to make my heart start beating again.

Ben caught my elbow later in the day, Daniel out of earshot, standing over Anna with one of the makeup artists and trying to explain his vision. Ben leaned in close to me, voice low. "I'm not going to beat around the bush here. You haven't been completely obvious about it, but I know you want my brother. Your intentions are honorable, yeah?"

I looked over to him in sudden confusion. "Honorable? I'm not just trying to get into his pants if that's what you mean."

"Or trying to secure your place in the competition?" Ben's face was quiet and serious. "You seem like a nice guy, John. But if you hurt him, I promise you that I will kill you. Slowly and painfully."

Trying to secure my place in the competition? The perception hadn't occurred to me, and I felt a rush of cold move through me. "I... I hadn't thought of it that way. I just... you think other people will? This isn't an act. I can't fake the way I feel. I promise you that, Ben."

Ben regarded me for a long moment, and then gave a little nod. "All right, just as long as you keep my warning in mind. Daniel and I spent almost our whole childhoods apart. Now that he's back in the country I won't let anything hurt him."

I smiled despite the underlying threat. How could I dislike someone who obviously loved Daniel as much as his brother did? "You're a good man, Ben Carson."

"I hope so," he replied softly.

When it was finally time to show our outfits Daniel dressed us both, Ben already waiting in the audience with the rest of the family members that had been brought in to help the designers. Anna was even more of a vision with her hair and makeup done; long black locks piled on top of her head in an elaborate coif, ornamented with delicate silver hair sticks and tiny strings of amethysts, eyes shadowed in smoky shades of plum that swept out from her eyelids towards her hairline to match the oriental theme of our outfits. My finished jacket was black with the cuffs and lapels done in similar brocade to Anna's, but also in black, and it put me in mind of a smoking jacket. With a touch of eggplant eyeliner my eyes looked greener than ever. "This is gorgeous," I murmured as Daniel adjusted my collar. "The judges will love it. I love it."

"I hope so," Daniel replied, glancing up at me anxiously. "In truth I've been a little frightened to work with you, John."

I swallowed down a sudden shiver of nervousness. "Frightened?"

"I was uncertain as to if I could design something worthy of you." he replied quickly, glancing away. "You're an ideal model. I didn't want to disappoint you."

"You've blown away even my expectations," I reassured him, touching his shoulder gently.

Daniel glanced up at me, flushing slightly, and then gave me a soft smile. "Thank you."

I'd walked the runway many times by now, but I still felt a shiver of nervousness as we lined up for the show, and I tried to push it away for Anna's sake, placing my hand over hers where it rested on the inside of my other elbow.

"I like him," she said softly, turning and giving me a warm smile. "You should bring him home with you. Mom and Dad would like him, too."

I gave her hand a squeeze, smiling. "Perhaps."

The trip down the runway was a blur of light and camera, of Anna on my arm, letting me spin her at the end before we made our way back. It seemed no time at all before we were back onstage with Daniel, being asked to stay with five other designers as the rest left the stage. I could see the tension in Daniel's shoulders - he'd only been in either the top or bottom three once - and I wished I could reassure him somehow. He relaxed a little when the bottom three contestants were identified and left the stage, leaving us with Cherry on one side with Reid and his cousin, and May on the other with Larry and Mallorie. May had gone a bit noir with her look, and Larry was very smart in a steel grey zoot suit, Mallorie in a gorgeous silver satin mermaid gown like she'd just stepped off a nightclub stage.

Lester paced the floor in front of the runway, talking to the contestants, remarking on the strengths of the designs. Anna and I might as well have been dress forms at this point when it came to the television show, but I was happy to be here with Daniel. Lester finally stopped in front of him, looking up at us discerningly. "While your work is very technically proficient, you've mostly just been flying by under the radar, Daniel. We were beginning to wonder if you'd ever step up to be a serious contender. Thankfully, this is a very impressive showing. We enjoyed that you incorporated small touches of couture without turning it into a completely gaudy mess like some of the others did. Your use of colour is particularly effective, and the Asian influence is attractive without evoking horribly overdone stereotypes. Good work."

Daniel tried to remain calm, but I could see the smile that he was fighting to hold back. "Thank you, sir."

Lester nodded. "In interviews you said that your brother was your greatest support when you chose to study fashion. You've spent most of your life apart, yes?"

"On different continents," Daniel replied, lowering his head a little. "Having him on the show with me means more than I can express, Sir Lester."

"Good," Lester replied with a little decisive nod. "Because the judges were unanimous. You've won."

For a second Daniel stood completely frozen, and Lester raised one eyebrow. "Well? Celebrate?"

The others were already applauding. Anna gave a happy whoop and threw her arms around both of us, squishing us together. I hugged Daniel tight as well, laughing, catching Larry's eye over his shoulder and grinning. He returned the grin with a little approving nod.

Daniel pulled away when Ben met us on the runway, throwing his arms up around his brother's neck and hugging him tightly as Ben returned the embrace. I could hear the director calling a wrap, the others starting backstage, but for the moment I couldn't move, just watching and basking in the joy of Daniel's happiness. "Thank you," he murmured as he pulled back, giving Ben a smile that was breathtakingly sweet. When he turned it to me I felt my heart skip a beat. "Thank you, John. And Anna. Both of you."

"Told you they'd love it," I managed to reply, joy curling warm in my stomach.

We were allowed to stay at the studio after we'd all changed, enjoying the company of our guests over a delicious assortment of finger food and drinks that had been brought in. The chance to spend a bit more time with our families off camera felt like almost as much of a reward as winning the day's competition. I lounged between Larry and Daniel on one of the agency's leather couches, relaxed and tipsy, half listening to Daniel talk to Ben and half watching Anna across the room with Mallorie and May and her best guy friend. My baby sister seemed completely star-struck by the women, though I couldn't quite figure out by whom. But it was safer to watch her than to think about Daniel beside me, warm against my side where we touched.

"John?" Daniel's voice drew my attention, and I gave him a warm smile before taking another swallow of my beer.

"Mmm?" God, his eyes were blue.

"Will you work with me again tomorrow? I have first pick and May really liked working with Larry, so...."

Tomorrow and every day after, I wanted to say. Instead I just nodded, still smiling. "I'd love to."

Waking up the next morning with the knowledge that I was going back to Daniel made me almost giddy happy. The next competition was for urban-inspired street wear, and along with immunity from elimination for the round Daniel also had first choice of accessories. I came into the first fitting to find a very smart looking smoke grey fedora sitting on his work table alongside suiting that was almost exactly the same shade. "Ooh, I like this." I put the hat on, adjusting it to tilt slightly to the side. "What do you have planned?"

Daniel looked up from the piece of black lace he'd been cutting apart, glancing me over with a look that seemed a little appreciative. "You'll see."

'You'll see' ended up being a magnificent smoke grey double-breasted suit jacket with matching pants over a steel blue dress shirt, all perfectly fitted. What set it apart - other than the fact that my ass looked amazing - was the black appliqué that Daniel was stitching to the front right panel of the jacket and the left forearm of the sleeve. Messy black paisley lace and crosshatching made the clean cut of the suit seem deliciously edgy. He'd applied the same to the hat, and when I was dressed I could hardly stop staring at myself. "This is amazing. It's so sexy. How on earth do you come up with this?"

Daniel straightened my collar, a little smile playing about his lips that was both shy and proud at the same time. "It's been on my mind for some time. I thought it would suit you. I'm glad this challenge gave me a reason to make it."

Before I could reply we were distracted by a ruckus on the other side of the room at Mister Hand's table. "I will not shave my head for this competition!"

I whirled to find Reid, horrified, rounding the worktable to put the furniture between him and Hand like a barrier. Hand didn't seem amused. "Quaint how you think this is some kind of democracy. You are my model, yes? You will do as I say."

"Like hell I will. My contract says nothing about allowing you to damage my image - "

"What seems to be the problem here?" Jenny had made her way across the room at the first sign of conflict. She glanced to both men and folded her arms over her chest. "Explain."

"He says I'm required to shave my head for his next design. I refused. It's hideous and it's not in my contract." I could see Reid's hands shaking visibly as he stepped away more, looking very much like he wanted to hide behind Morgan where he stood beside Cherry's dress form at the table behind him.

"His lack of cooperation threatens the integrity of my design. I have every right to choose my model's hair and makeup, yes? If he is unwilling to comply he should not be here."

Jenny gave a firm shake of her head. "No. A drastic change like that would impact the ability for other designers to use him. You'll need to find another alternative, Clayton."

"Mister Hand," he shot back, eyes narrowed.

"Fine. Whatever." Jenny did nothing to hide the exasperation in her voice. "If you wanted a bald model so badly, why didn't you just pick Morgan?"

Hand bristled noticeably, snapping. "Do I look like I make clothing for Negros?"

The workroom, which had for the most part been pretending not to listen to the conversation, fell into stunned silence. I felt a wave of disbelief mixed with anger, and glanced to Daniel, who looked back at me with a stunned incredulousness that I'm sure mirrored my own. What I wanted to say was decidedly not PG, but I forced it away, turning to cattiness instead. I pitched my voice just loud enough for the whole room to hear. "Well, isn't _he_ classy."

The room relaxed into muffled chuckles and soft voices, exactly the effect I'd hoped for. I glanced to Hand as he was lead from the room by a tight-lipped Jenny, grinning and giving him a little wave in return for his scathing glare. It was completely worth it.

"That was very well said." Daniel's voice was warm with amusement, and I turned back to smile widely at him, feeling a rush of warmth at the praise.

"I've known enough Queens in my day that I can do catty," I replied with a little shrug. "Too bad that won't make it on TV."

Daniel tugged my arms down to my sides, folding up the cuffs on the jacket sleeves and marking them with chalk. "Why not? He did say it."

"Well, yeah, but... couldn't he like, sue the network for defamation of character or something?"

Daniel stepped back to examine his work, a little smile playing at the corner of his mouth. "It isn't slander if it's true."

"I like the way you think," I replied, smiling as he stepped back to look at me. There was a soft shyness to Daniel that constantly left me with a flutter of butterflies in my stomach, a feeling of adoration that I wanted very much to tell him about. Still, I was very aware of the camera crew. This wasn't the time or place.

"Just a little eyeliner, I think," Daniel said, reaching up to adjust my hat, fingers touching my cheek briefly. "You're perfect."

"I like it when you make me that way," I replied, feeling my own face heat this time.

We placed in the top three, and while we didn't win Daniel seemed happy with the results. "Is it all right if I ask for you again next round?" he asked as he took the suit off me, giving a little hesitant smile.

I returned his smile, letting my fingers brush his arm as he helped me out of the jacket. "I'd love to. If May doesn't snag me first?"

Daniel glanced over to where May was pulling Larry's shirt off over his head, both laughing. "I think we'll be okay," he replied, and smiled.

The next challenge was to base an outfit on a comic hero, which I thought sounded like the most fun yet. I made my way to Daniel as we came in for the first fitting, ignoring the dirty look Hand gave me as I passed his table. The issue of Reid shaving his head hadn't been mentioned again since the outburst the day before; Reid had worn Hand's hip hop inspired design with his hair slicked back, and while I thought he looked as pretty as ever the judges put Hand in the bottom three, reminding him to design for his model rather than trying to mold the model to fit the design. Surprisingly, Hand had still picked Reid to work with for this round. I didn't envy Reid.

Daniel was working on a pair of dark blue jeans when I met him at the table, and looked up at me with a wide smile, cutting the thread and standing. "Good morning, John. Will you try these on for me? I want them to be very well fitted."

I nodded, stripping out of the jeans I was already wearing and letting him help me into the new pair. "Of course. Who's our inspiration? Can I be Batman?"

Daniel glanced up with a bit of surprise. "Well, I was thinking more of a Ghost Rider theme, but - "

I shook my head, chuckling. "No, no, I'm just teasing. Ghost Rider sounds awesome. What do you have planned?" I did up the button and fly on the jeans, trying to ignore the feel of Daniel's hands smoothing over my thighs, tugging at the fabric around my ass, getting a feel for the fit.

"It will be a bit of the original character's style and a bit of modern urban influence," he said, marking the bottom of the jeans for the hem. "The jeans will have an appliqué on this side with the chains and the skull, and I was able to get a very rugged chain necklace and bracelet set. We'll pair it with a leather jacket, of course. The shirt underneath will be the best. I'm going to use the same appliqué as the jeans across your back and shoulders. We'll take off the jacket at the end of the runway."

I tried to picture it and smiled, charmed by his enthusiasm. "I'm sure it'll be amazing."

For the final fitting everything was done but the appliqué on the shirt, and I strode back and forth in front of the mirror, thinking the whole ensemble made me look ridiculously hot. "My legs go on forever. I love it."

"They always do," Daniel replied with a little smile, starting to help me undress.

His cheerful attitude was gone when I met up with him to get dressed the next afternoon before competition, finding him quiet and tense. I caught his arm as I changed out of my street clothes. "Hey... are you all right?"

Daniel looked up at me for a moment, and then gave a terse little nod. "Yes. Yes of course, I just ran into some unexpected... trouble. We'll be fine. Can you put this on?"

He handed me a white knit shirt with long sleeves, which I pulled over my head. "What happened to the button down with the appliqué?"

Daniel gave a little shake of his head, lips pressed together, and handed me the jeans. "It didn't work out."

"But I thought that was your focal point - "

"I'll have to make do," he snapped back, then caught himself, closing his eyes for a moment and letting out a soft breath, touching my arm. "I'm sorry. I can deal with competitive failure, but not because of my own stupidity. I'm sorry, John."

I shook my head, returning the touch, squeezing his shoulder gently and wishing that I could somehow comfort him. "It's all right. It's fine. It's still a really sexy outfit. We'll do fine."

The touch seemed to ground him a little, and he nodded slowly, though he didn't seem too reassured. "Thank you. I'll see you on the runway."

I don't think either of us was completely surprised to end up in the bottom three.

Lester stood up from his spot behind the judges table, moving to pace back and forth in front of us. He stopped a few feet away from me, looking up and down once more before turning to Daniel. "Daniel. I don't suppose you know why you're here, do you?"

I watched Daniel swallow hard, growing very still. "The design was too simple. Too literal. I didn't go far enough."

"Precisely. Technically, you're brilliant. You are quite possibly more proficient at the construction of clothing than anyone in this competition. Your clothes are perfectly fitted, you have beautiful clean lines, and we've seen you pull off far more complex pieces than anyone else here. You're exceptionally professional in your work. But apart from your showing with the evening wear and that lovely little grey suit, your clothes are, quite frankly, rather boring. Your designs are too safe. They lack the spark and passion of imperfection that this competition needs." He paused, then, and his voice softened a little. "We're giving you another week. You're safe for now. Don't waste it. You may leave the runway."

"Thank you." I could hear the tremor in Daniel's voice, and I followed him silently off the runway and past the lights towards backstage. He stopped in front of the door to the designers lounge so abruptly that I almost bumped into him, stepping back as he turned, trembling visibly. "John. I'm so sorry."

I smiled and shook my head. "No. No. I'm sorry I didn't show it better. It just didn't work this week. We'll do better next week, right?"

Daniel nodded and turned his head away, though it wasn't fast enough to hide the glint of tears behind his glasses. I brought a hand up to cup his face, wanting nothing more than to comfort him. "Hey... it'll be all right."

"I wish I had as much faith in myself as you do," he whispered, shivering under my touch. "I just want to be perfect, but I don't know if I can be what they want me to be."

I moved without thinking, leaning in to press my lips to the corner of his mouth, soft and warm. "You are perfect," I murmured, and stepped back as the door to the designers lounge opened, smiling at the wide-eyed look of shock that was illuminated on Daniel's features in the light that spilled out into the darkened hallway. Saying nothing else, I turned and left to get undressed, wishing very much that I'd had the chance to do more than just surprise him.

Whether it was my kiss or a good night's rest, Daniel seemed much more himself when I saw him in the studio the next day. May drew first in the model selection, though when it came time to choose she hesitated for a moment, and I was worried she was going to ask for me. Then she smiled. "I'd like to work with Larry again."

"Happy to," Larry replied, giving me a wink and heading off stage.

I caught Daniel's gaze when his number came up, giving him a warm smile, watching him flush softly and request me, then nodding and heading backstage. Instead of being sent off for photos, though, we were brought back onto the main room where the designers were waiting, mingling in with them at the direction of the crew. I slipped in behind Daniel, catching his eye with a soft smile, and when the house lights went down again I let my hand rest quietly on the small of his back, unseen.

Jenny had moved from the judges table where she usually sat during model selection, making her way down the runway. Lester himself only really ever joined us for the competitions. "Contestants, models, congratulations on making through the first half of the competition. With only seven of you left, I'm sure I don't need to remind you that the competition will only become more difficult as we move on. For today's challenge we have something special for you: we have our first celebrity client. This challenge will test not only your ability to tailor a design to someone else's style and specifications, but also your ability to create a product completely finished and ready to wear in a short period of time, as our client will be wearing your design tomorrow evening. Now, without further ado, it is my pleasure to present out client, the legendary singer songwriter Neal Caffrey."

An excited murmur rose from the group, who burst into spontaneous applause when the man in question appeared at the end of the runway. "God, he's even prettier in person," Larry murmured, and I laughed softly, more focused on the soft thrill of happiness that came from the fact that Daniel had leaned back into my touch ever so slightly instead of moving away.

Caffrey gave us the same charming smile he was known for, and even I had to admit that seeing him in person was very spellbinding. "Well. Everyone, it's great to meet you. I'm very excited to have the opportunity to be here with you. As some of you may know, I'm performing here in New York City tomorrow night at the Madison Square Garden. What I'd like from you is something to wear during the main part of the show. Since they've told me that you can no longer win immunity for your next challenge, the winning designer and his or her model will also win VIP tickets to my show, dinner, and an overnight "Plaza Suite Escape" at the Historic Plaza Hotel, courtesy of Fairmont Hotels and Resorts. I'm looking for a design that is new and edgy while still emulating my style, and to help you we've provided reference booklets for all the designers backstage. And I hope you all remember," Neal reached to adjust the charcoal grey fedora on his head, cheeks dimpling as he smiled, "how good I look in hats. Designers, good luck."

As he left the stage, Daniel turned to catch my eye, eyes shining behind his glasses. "I'll win this for you," he said softly, and despite how tempting the thought of dinner and a night away with Daniel was, just his promise was enough to make my heart skip a beat.

When we came into the workroom late that day for the first fitting a pair of slim fitting leather pants was already waiting for me. Daniel was bent over his worktable with pieces of cut black suiting laid out on the tabletop along with a long, carefully pleated strip of red plaid fabric. He was making chalk marks on a long piece of plaid, and looked up with a smile as I approached. "Ah, John. How do you feel about plaid?"

"It can be sexy if it's used right," I replied carefully, looking over the table and trying to figure out what he was making. "How do you need me?"

"You can try on the pants if you like, but I'm fairly confident in your measurements by now," he replied, still smiling. "In any case, this will be made to fit Neal Caffrey. Luckily, he is very similar to your size. We have a bit of an advantage there over some."

"Becker probably makes a better Caffrey than I do," I said, picking up the black fedora that sat on the work table with a band of red plaid sewn onto it and a small, carefully pleated plaid fan on one side for embellishment. I put it on my head and glanced in the mirror, trying for my best Caffrey smile.

"I would beg to differ," Daniel replied, watching me. "You're far more charming." He paused for a moment, as if realizing what he'd said, and cleared his throat. "In any case, would you like to see the design?"

"Can I?" I followed Daniel around the worktable excitedly, watching him pull out an artist's sketchpad from one of the drawers. The first page was a sketch of the army green bomber jacket he'd made for the first challenge, complete with samples of material and was labeled "Larry - Army Surplus Challenge" He flipped through the pages, but not fast enough to hide the sketch of the gorgeous grey suit he'd made me or the little heart next to my name. The design on the last page was definitely something more elaborate than I'd seen him do before: a double-breasted suit jacket with a small pleated ruffle that ran around the collar and down the closure, the buttons large and square. The bottom was cut asymmetrically in dagged peaks and edged with the same small pleating, as were the tops of the jacket cuffs. The dress shirt underneath was cut with a tall collar that folded over the jacket, the edges in sharper, longer points than a normal dress shirt. I tried to take it all in. "That's cool. It's really elaborate."

"And they can't accuse me of playing it safe," Daniel noted, amusement warm in his voice.

"You're not worried it will be too much?"

Daniel hesitated, and then shook his head. "I know Caffrey," he admitted. "Not personally, of course. But I am... familiar with him. I have a bit of a weakness for his voice. His performance clothes are very elegant and clean cut and at first glance they seem very straightforward. But there are small touches here and there that you pick up on if you study him. He is before anything else an artist, and he has a great appreciation for art, especially post-impressionist and avant-garde. Sharp lines and clean geometry. That is my inspiration." He glanced up at me, suddenly worried. "You think it's too much?"

I smiled and shook my head. "Go hard or go home, right?"

"Precisely." Daniel gave me a warm smile. "Since we have time... perhaps you might model the pants for me?"

There was a lightness to his voice that seemed just a touch more than casual, and I wondered if I should flatter myself by thinking he just wanted to watch me strip. I grinned and pulled my shirt off, stepping out of my jeans and making a bit of a show of stepping into the leather pants, shimmying them up my legs, watching Daniel watch me and smiling despite myself. "What do you think?" I turned and gave a playful wiggle of my hips. "Do they make my ass look big?"

I heard Daniel clear his throat behind me. "No. No, they look - they fit well."

I glanced across the room before I had a chance to tease him and caught sight of Hand giving me a rather disgusted glare. It unsettled me rather more than I would have liked. I turned back to Daniel and tried not to imagine that I could feel that glare boring holes in the back of my head. "Has Baldy been that sour all day?"

"He's never particularly nice," Daniel admitted with a little shiver, glancing away. "But he has seemed angrier over the past few days. He’s certainly been nastier."

Daniel's words woke a strangely protective anger in me, and I stepped closer to him, lowering my voice. "Has he been cruel to you?"

"No more than to anyone else," Daniel replied softly, ears reddening. "He unfortunately is of the type that believes in the effectiveness of psychological warfare, whether he consciously realizes it or not."

The thought appalled me. "Has anyone said anything to Jenny?"

Daniel shook his head. "He isn't that bad, John. If I am ever seriously offended I promise you that I will tell someone. For now it is best not to make waves, yes? To leave it undisturbed. As we say in Germany, grass will grow over it."

I sighed, but gave a slow nod. "I suppose so."

Jenny called the five minute warning at that and I took off the pants, handing them back to Daniel. "Take care of yourself, all right? I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Of course," he replied, and when his fingers brushed mine as he took the pants I'm sure it was deliberate. "Have a good evening, John.

I was just changing for bed late that night when a knock came on our apartment door. Morgan left Reid from where they'd been curled up on the sofa and went to answer it, and I heard Abby's voice moments later. "I need John to come with me right away."

I poked my head out of the bathroom with a mouth full of toothpaste, toothbrush in hand. "Mmm?"

"Yeah, you. We need you. Hurry and get some clothes on."

I shot Larry a questioning look and he shrugged, trying to smile encouragingly around a mouthful of teeth whitening appliance. He patted my arm instead as I rinsed my mouth, and I pressed a kiss to his hair before hurrying back to the bedroom to throw on jeans and a t-shirt. Abby was silent as I followed her downstairs to the van, and I held my tongue until we were on our way to the studio. "Abby... what's going on? My agent would have contacted me if something had happened in the outside world, right?" My mind went to Anna with a sudden clench of fear. "My family - "

"It's nothing like that," she replied, hands clenched at the wheel. "It's something with - god, I'd better let them show you. I still can't believe this is happening. You know we've done six seasons of this show and we've never once had a problem with - dammit, I'm so mad I could hit something!"

"Okay," I replied cautiously, and edged to the other side of my seat without saying anything else just in case I ended up being the nearest 'something'.

We reached the studio soon enough. I followed Abby into the workroom and stopped short. Daniel was there, and May, as well as Jenny and two men who I recognized from the auditions as being part of the production team. They were all gathered around the dress form by Daniel's workstation, on which hung a tattered mess of fabric. My heart dropped down to my toes as I realized that it was the remains the jacket I'd seen in his design earlier. Even the fedora was wrecked, embellishments torn off and the top punched out of it.

"It wasn't May," Daniel was saying, his voice low and rough and barely controlled. "I know it wasn't May."

"I swear I was in the bathroom," May added, near tears herself. "I love Daniel. I'd never do something like this."

"I don't want to say you did, but you were the only other contestant in the building," Jenny replied, running a hand through her hair with a very weary sounding sigh. She glanced to me. "Thank you for coming, John. I'm sorry to drag you into it, we just needed to ask you if you'd heard anything from any of the other models or seen anything that would indicate..." she made a helpless motion towards the shredded mass of fabric.

I stared at it, but shook my head slowly. "Not really. I mean, there's always Baldy, but he just seems pissed off at everyone. I don't know why he'd specifically target Daniel over any of the other contestants... I'm sorry."

Jenny nodded, rubbing her temples. "It's all right John, thank you. God, this is a nightmare. We'll figure out who did this in the morning, for now I'm more concerned about the competition. Can someone get Lester on the phone? Daniel, May... please leave the room while we discuss the situation."

I felt more than a little out of place, but I stepped back into the hallway, watching May and Daniel follow me out. "What happened?"

"The others left the studio for a late dinner with Mr. Caffrey but May and I chose to stay behind and work," Daniel said simply, voice still rough with emotion. " I left to make a cup of tea. The cameraman followed me to ask about the competition yesterday. May went to the washroom. When I came back my piece was destroyed." His voice broke on the last word, and he brushed past May with a breathless, "Excuse me," disappearing into the washroom.

May looked up at me helplessly, but I didn't need her urging to follow him, finding Daniel curled over the toilet in the last stall, dry heaving into the bowl, shoulders shaking.

I dropped to my knees next to him, pressing close without hesitation, stroking his back soothingly. "Shhh... you'll be okay. Try and take some deep breaths. We'll get through this." Daniel leaned into me a little, so I pressed my lips to his hair, continuing to murmur soft reassurances and stroke his back until he stopped shaking.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, but I shook my head, tearing off some toilet paper and handing it to him.

"You don't have anything to apologize for. Just take your time."

Daniel gave a little nod, blotting away tears and blowing his nose before standing. He tucked his glasses into the breast pocket of his vest and crossed to the sink, turning the water on cold and splashing his face. Then he stared at his reflection in the mirror, sipping water from cupped palms, looking back at me helplessly as I came up behind him.

"Have a mint," I said, taking a tin from my jacket pocket and holding it out. "It'll help settle your stomach."

Daniel nodded, taking one and sucking on it silently, eyebrows knit at he stared into the mirror. "I can't remake it. They ruined my leftover fabric; I don't have big enough pieces to cut the jacket new again. I don't have time to re-pleat the plaid. I don't know what I'm going to do, and I don't - " Daniel, turned, looking up at me helplessly. "Why me? I'm not a threat!"

"Of course you are." I stepped close, putting my hands on his shoulders. "There are only seven contestants left. Who cares about what Lester said? You're more skilled than anyone else here, despite the fact that you've got half the experience of most of them. I'm not even a designer and I can tell that. You're brilliant. You could very well win this."

"But I have no passion - "

"You have so much passion," I replied, and, cupping his face in my hands, leaned in to kiss him like I'd been wanting to since the moment I'd seen him. Daniel gave a soft whimper against my mouth but came alive immediately, arms slipping up around my neck as he melted against me, lips warm and soft against mine. I'd half expected him to pull away; feeling him react was more erotic than I'd anticipated, and I stroked my hands down to wrap my arms around his waist tightly, kissing him again and again with a soft groan, my heart racing. His lips parted eagerly to the flick of my tongue, returning it, sucking on my bottom lip with a little whimper before letting me lick into his mouth.

God, he was so beautiful, so slight and warm and perfect in my arms. I wished I could just kiss him until he forgot about anything else, go down on my knees for him and suck him off, make him gasp and cry out and tremble with pleasure instead of despair.

"Daniel?" May's voice was muffled through the bathroom door, and I pulled back immediately, wishing very much that I didn't have to.

Daniel looked dazed for a moment, blinking as if to clear his vision, then pulled his glasses from his vest pocket and slipped them back on. "Sorry - I'll be out in a moment."

"Okay, sugar. They're waiting for you."

Daniel gave a little nod, as if she could see him, then looked up at me, cheeks flushed and lips parted. "Was that... was that just to inspire me?"

"Inspire you?" I brought a hand up to cup his cheek, running my thumb along his bottom lip and feeling him shiver at the touch. "I suppose if I've wanted to inspire you since the model auditions then yes." His mouth was so sweet that I couldn't resist the urge to lean in and kiss him again, drawing him close as he melted into me without hesitation. I forced myself to break from his mouth, pressing my face to his hair and holding him tight. "I really want to see you again when all these cameras are gone. It isn't just inspiration."

"I'd like that very much," he murmured, then pulled back, giving me a smile so adorable and shy that I melted completely. Then he straightened, taking a deep breath and turning for the door.

When we returned there was a man on a stepladder installing a camera in the corner of the room. Jenny was still standing with the security guard, and gave us an encouraging smile. "All right. So I've discussed things with Lester, and we've come up with two options for you, Daniel. If you want to continue in this challenge, you can have the rest of the night to remake your piece if you choose, and neither the client nor the other judges will be told what has happened. Your model's here, and we'll bring him back later for more fittings if needed. Or you can forfeit this round and we will pass you to the next round automatically."

Daniel was silent for a long moment and completely still, staring at the tattered fabric on the table. He looked over to me slowly, holding my gaze for a long moment, then seemed to straighten, just ever so slightly, turning to Jenny. "I'm not here to be safe. I'm here to win."

Jenny nodded slowly, seriously, though I thought I could see a hint of a smile on her lips. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. But..." he hesitated, glancing to me again. "May I keep my model with me for the night?"

Jenny's smile was real now. "I think that would be permissible, if that's all right with him...?"

"I'm happy to stay," I replied.

Jenny gave a decisive nod. "Then you may. He may help with cutting and fitting and any other assistant tasks, but not actual design or construction. This camera that we're installing will be recording, so I trust you'll keep to the rules of the competition."

"Of course."

Jenny smiled, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. "Good luck, Daniel. We'll see you in the morning."

May moved to embrace him, wrapping her arms around his waist and squeezing tightly. "You can do it, sugar. Can't wait to see how it looks tomorrow."

He smiled and nodded as she moved back. "Thank you."

We watched them go quietly, and I glanced up at the camera in the corner with its steadily blinking red light. "Well, I guess there's no hanky panky in the work room now."

Daniel laughed softly, taking the slashed remains of the jacket off the dress form and laying them out on the table. "Thank you for staying with me, John. I'm sorry to keep you from sleep. I just... didn't wish to be here alone. Not when I don't even know who is responsible for this...."

"I know." I moved closer to him, glancing up at the camera to check the angle of filming before letting my hand rest on the small of his back. "I just wish there was some way I could help."

"Actually..." Daniel surveyed the mess of fabric in front of us contemplatively, and then looked up at me. "Have you ever frayed a pair of jeans?"

I stared at him for a moment, trying to figure out why he was asking. "Well, yeah...."

"Then you can help with this." He smiled, picking a strip of plaid off the table and cutting it into two long strips and handing them to me. "I need these frayed along one edge. Just a little bit, like this..." He pulled at the threads on one end, pulling them away from the weave of the fabric to leave a frayed fringe of red that was about a third of an inch wide. "Would you be able to do that for me?"

"Sure." I took them from him, starting to unravel the threads. "What are you using it for? Are you going to try and make the jacket again?"

Daniel smiled, looking suddenly mischievous. "Not the same jacket. But I think we can do something fabulous. You'll see soon. They didn't get the jacket lining or the fabric for the button down. The pants are also safe."

"... lining?"

He chuckled softly, pulling away from me to gather the rest of the remains of the fabric and piling them onto his work table. "You'll see."

I took a seat on the leather couch in the workroom, mostly to stay out of his way, and went back to work. After fraying the two pieces of plaid Daniel gave me more, and bits of the suiting, apparently satisfied with my work. We talked quietly while we did - about the competition, about my sister, about becoming a model, about Ben and fashion school. I tried to stay awake, and the talking did help, but soon enough I felt myself drift off, lulled by the low, warm tones of his voice.

I woke only once, with Daniel urging me to lie sideways on the couch, tugging the piece of fabric I was working on from my fingers. "I'm sorry - " I tried to mumble, but Daniel gave a soft, soothing sound, a hand on my shoulder to keep me from getting up.

"Shhh. Sleep, _mein schöner Schatzi._ "

The foreign words slipped through my mind without understanding, and I fell back asleep.

I awoke with the sun in my eyes, the golden streaks of the sunrise creeping though the blinds to tease my face. I sat up with a start, taking in my surroundings, mind catching up with me. Daniel was perched on one of the stools, hunched over to lean on the work table, fast asleep. I moved to touch his shoulder. "Daniel?"

He sat up with a jerk, just as disoriented as I had been, then gave me a smile. "John. I'm sorry, I - it seems I nodded off."

"We both did," I replied with a rueful smile. "Are you finished?"

"Almost. It's doable. I need to fit you, if that's all right?"

"Sure." I pulled my t-shirt off over my head, yawning, and started to pull on the simple white dress shirt that sat on the table. "God, I'm scruffy. I need to shave."

"I rather like the scruff." Daniel smiled, picking up the garment he'd been working on and turning the sleeves right side out. "I'd tell you to keep it, but it's not particularly Neal Caffrey. Perhaps for the next challenge."

I smiled and nodded, teasing. "If you can get me again."

"I will. We're going to win this one." Daniel's voice was soft and calm as he helped me into the new jacket. The cut was very similar to the thigh-length double-breasted piece he'd been working on, though this time it was only single breasted. Princess seams ran down each side of the front with the raw edges exposed, and the plaid fabric that I'd frayed had been sewn in with it to look like plaid piping. The back was similarly seamed and piped, smaller pieces of fabric put together in what looked like an intentional puzzle, sloping down to short, pointed tails at the back of my thighs. It was fitted just a little at the waist to flare out over the hips, making for a slimming effect without looking feminine.

"Holy shit this is hot. You did this? Out of that shredded mess of pieces?"

Daniel gave a soft, pleased smile. "You work with what you have." He tugged at the fabric on my shoulders, then my waist, looking it over with a discerning eye. "Most definitely needs the hat. Here."

I was pretty sure that what he handed me was the same fedora as before, though it looked completely different. The rips had been mended with neat black silk stitching that looked like intentional embroidery; the worst of it was covered with an intentionally frayed and tattered plaid and black appliqué to match the coat. I admired it for a moment before putting it on my head."...this is really hot."

"So are you," he replied with a soft smile, flushing darkly as soon as he'd said the words. "Come with me to get coffee?"

"Coffee would be amazing. Can you help me take this off?"

Daniel glanced to the door, then up at the camera in the corner of the room. He shook his head. "Wear it. I don't want to leave it unattended. I can't bounce back twice."

"You did an amazing job," I said, shaking my head slowly and following him out the door. "This is... wow."

"You're not just saying that because I'm... cute?" Daniel's voice was light, and he caught my eye with a little teasing smile, but there was a hint of uncertainty behind it.

I smiled, wishing I could reach out and touch him, and gave a little shake of my head. "It's not just idle flattery, no. Kind of wish I could keep this."

"I'll make you another," Daniel replied, then without warning turned to pull me through the open doorway beside us, catching my face in his hands and bringing our mouths together. I vaguely recognized the darkened room as one of the tiny offices I'd used with Frank that first day; my attention was primarily focused on Daniel, sliding my arms around his waist and returning his kiss with a low groan. The fact that he had initiated it made my heart flutter painfully in my chest and I indulged fully, tasting his mouth again and again. Daniel gave a soft whimper against my lips, fingers tangling in my hair and knocking the hat askew, but I didn't care. I wanted to say to hell with the competition and whisk him back to my apartment - my real apartment - spend the day kissing and teasing and pleasing him, making him come completely undone at my hands.

Instead I forced myself to pull back, pressing a warm kiss to the side of his jaw, his skin stubble-rough like mine was. "God, you're beautiful."

Daniel shivered in my arms, still pressed close. "Thank you for staying with me last night. I really.... it was very kind of you."

"Didn't want to leave you alone," I replied softly, nuzzling his hair. "It's not just about the competition."

He pulled back looking up at me for a long moment, then gave a little nod. "I should get back and finish lining the jacket...."

I brought a hand up to cup his cheek, brushing his mouth with my thumb and watching his lips part to the touch. "Daniel...." Daniel what? There were so many things I wanted to say and couldn't, _shouldn't_ , and all the words jumbled and caught in my throat. "I like you," I said finally, a little lamely. "This really isn't just about the competition."

He flushed darkly, pressing a kiss to my thumb. "Myself as well. Shall we get coffee and get back?"

"Sure." I straightened my hat and followed him from the room, pulling the door shut behind me. For the first time I felt torn between wanting to win the competition and just wanting everything to be over as soon as possible.

It wasn't long before the other designers arrived at the studio with their handler, an adorable little punk boy with big brown eyes who met me at Daniel's table. "John? I'm Connor. I'm supposed to take you back to the apartments to freshen up before the second fitting."

I glanced to Daniel. "Are you going to be all right if I go?"

He glanced to where May was setting up at her table and gave me a smile. "Yes. Yes, I'll be fine. Thank you again, John."

"Any time," I replied, letting my fingers brush casually against his elbow as I passed.

Connor chatted at me as we made our way out of the building, but I'm sorry to say I was far too tired to comprehend anything he was saying. I fell asleep against the van window as soon as he started driving, not waking until he shook me awake in front of the building. "Hey, do you know that you snore?"

"Mmm," I managed to reply, opening the van door and stumbling out. "Thanks for the ride." I managed a slightly less coherent greeting to my room-mates as I stumbled through the apartment door, making tracks to the bathroom.

Reid glanced up from the kitchen bar and swallowed a mouthful of granola. "Larry's in there."

"Perfect," I replied, knowing the door wouldn't be locked, and went inside.

"Hello?" Larry poked his head around the shower curtain, grinning when he saw me. "Hey, there, Cinderella. Finally turned into a pumpkin?"

I stared at him blankly, and then started to strip out of my clothes. "I am so not awake enough to understand what the hell you just said."

"You look pretty trashed," Larry agreed, grabbing the shampoo as I stepped into the shower and under the stream of hot water with a low groan. I grabbed the body wash and let him work the suds into my hair. "What the hell happened?"

"Some asshole tried to sabotage Daniel's piece," I replied, soaping my chest. "He remade it last night. I got to stay and help."

"And do more than help, if the fact that you haven't groped me yet is any indication."

I turned to face him with a slightly sheepish smile. "Maybe there was a bit of kissing."

"Maybe?" Larry was grinning widely, and leaned in to kiss me softly. "Good work. Here, I'll leave the shower to you - shave and use some of my eye cream and take a nap, all right? I'll wake you up before we have to leave."

"Thanks," I replied gratefully, ducking under the shower to rinse the suds from my hair.

"You have any idea who it might have been?" Larry asked from the sink as he lathered his face in shave cream.

"I don't know...." I worked conditioner through my curls, enjoying the heat of the water on my back. "I want to say it was that bitchy bald bastard, but it might just be my own bias saying that."

"I'll keep an eye out anyway," Larry replied. I let him fuss over me as I stepped out of the shower, drying me and plunking me down on the toilet before lathering my face and shaving me expertly with his straight razor.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" I said as he bundled me into bed.

Larry's smile softened, and he flicked my nose with a fingertip playfully. "Get some sleep, green eyes. Your boy is waiting for you."


	3. Chapter 3

The clock read two PM when I was woken up by Abby's voice from the main room, and I jumped out of bed in a surge of panic, fumbling for my jeans and pulling them on over the boxers I'd passed out in. "Oh god I'm sorry, did I miss the fitting? Larry said he'd wake me, and I - "

"It's okay," Abby replied, peeking cautiously around the door frame, then coming fully into view after determining I was mostly decent. "Daniel said he didn't need you for the final fitting and we let you skip the photo session. We need you now for hair and makeup, though. I have a sub in the van for you if you're hungry?"

"Starving," I suddenly realized, following her outside. "Has Daniel eaten?"

"We've taken care of Daniel," she replied with a little smile, starting the van as I climbed in and handing me a paper wrapped sandwich off the back seat. "Don't worry. It was really good of you to stay last night."

I shrugged, trying to keep my voice as casual as possible. "It wasn't a big deal. Have they figured out who did it yet?"

Abby shook her head with a little frown. "The problem is that everyone was either accounted for or in their apartments at the time," she replied with a sigh. "We've got these apartments as locked down as fire code will allow us. We'd know if someone got out. The only other option is if someone somehow has contact with someone on the outside...." She shook her head and gave me a smile. "Anyway, I wouldn't worry about it. The new piece looks amazing. You two will be just fine."

"You look amazing," Daniel murmured as he straightened my collar, pulling the ragged white collar of my dress shirt out over the collar of the jacket. He'd somehow found time to make me a tie as well, black silk stenciled with messy red lettering without any order or sense, flecked with white paint. He adjusted my hat, and I tried to ignore how badly I wanted to just pull him close and kiss him.

"Lester wants everyone on the runway," Jenny called as she entered the workroom, thankfully giving me something to focus on other than the curve of Daniel's mouth. "Designers and models. You have five minutes!"

The room erupted into a flurry of activity as everyone tried to get the final touches on their model's outfit. I took advantage of the chaos to catch Daniel's hand, squeezing gently to express everything I couldn't say out loud. He gave me a soft smile in return, flushing ever so slightly as his hand slipped from mine, then heading for the door and trusting me to follow.

On the runway, I watched Lester pace back and forth in front of us, brows furrowed in thought. Finally he stopped in front of the judges table, turning to face us. "So. There's no need in trying to keep this secret when I'm sure you're all talking about it already. Last night someone attempted to sabotage one of the contestants. So I want to make one thing clear to you all." Lester paused for a moment, looking at us evenly. "This is a fashion competition, not bloody figure skating. We will not stand for sabotage. If the individual responsible withdraws from the competition voluntarily, we will not press charges for criminal vandalism. You will have until the end of the day to talk to myself or Jenny, or we will move forward with criminal investigation. Understood?"

There was silence for a moment, then a few murmured, awkward agreements at Lester's prompting.

Lester gave a sharp nod. "Good. Now as you see all of you are still competing. I myself will not be judging this round, and the other judges haven't been told of this embarrassing little incident, so the competition will remain completely fair. Contestants..." Lester gave a somewhat weary sounding sigh. "Good luck."

"You do look gorgeous," Larry murmured as we stood backstage. "He's outdone himself."

"You look pretty smart yourself," I replied, admiring the grey plaid vest May had put him in, his black dress shirt rolled up above the elbow, the top buttons undone and tie loose.

Larry shrugged, grinning, then gave my ass a firm grope as Reid returned from the runway. "Knock 'em dead."

For a moment I forgot the purpose of the challenge. All I could see as I stepped out onto the runway was Daniel, holding hands tightly with May beside him, watching me with a smile so warm and adoring it almost took my breath away. Then I remembered Neal Caffrey, and turned my charm to the judges table, smiling and catching his eye as I sauntered to the end of the runway, turning and giving him a saucy grin and a wink in my best Caffrey impersonation. I could see his shoulders shake with silent laughter - hopefully a good thing - blue eyes bright and approving.

"I'm so impressed by everything you've turned out," he told us as we stood on the runway afterward. "I'm going to tell you all straight up that I'll be in contact with you after the competition to negotiate a purchase price for some of your pieces. Especially the hats. But for now there can only be one winner, and I'm not going to beat around the bush announcing this. I need to call my security to beef things up for tonight, because if I look half as dashing in my new outfit as John does, I'm going to get mobbed."

May let out an excited shriek almost before Neal had finished speaking, pushing past Larry to throw her arms around Daniel. "I knew it! I knew you'd do it!"

For a moment Daniel looked completely shell shocked. Then Larry grabbed my arm and pulled me into the hug, wrapping his arms around May and Daniel as I did. I could feel Daniel shudder against me, and I squeezed his shoulder in the tangle of arms, murmuring softly. "I knew you'd do it."

Daniel and I were whisked off for photos with Caffrey while the others continued the judging, and for once I didn't think about which designer would lose or anything else... just the happiness I could see in Daniel's eyes.

I didn't see him for the rest of the afternoon, taking more photos with the rest of the models before being taken back to the apartments for downtime. I went for a run with Larry, trying to unwind and think about anything other than the fact that I was, for all intents and purposes, about to go on a date with Daniel. Then I packed an overnight bag and met Abby in the building's lobby.

"The rules will still apply in the hotel, of course," she said as we drove. "They've disconnected the phones and internet access to the suite, so you won't be able to contact anyone. You'll have our head of security with you for protection and to make sure you don't leave the approved areas or try to contact anyone."

I stared at her. "We have a chaperon?"

"Just in the suite with you. You both have your own rooms, don't worry. It's a very nice hotel. The VIP area for Neal Caffrey's concert is quite small, so there's no chance of losing you there, either."

I frowned, thinking that a chaperon could well kill any chances of romance. He certainly looked very imposing when I met him at the door to the suite, big and built and with the kind of stance that made me think of the military, and wouldn't Larry love that? I offered my hand. "John Murdoch."

"Tom Ryan," he replied with a firm shake, then inclined his head toward the door at the end of the hallway. "Your room is on the left, your bathroom on the right. Mr. Schreber is through the door next to yours at the end. I'd recommend waking him so that you have time for dinner before I take you to the concert."

"Thanks," I replied, suddenly feeling rather more optimistic. I said goodbye to Abby, then prudently made myself drop my overnight bag in my own room on the huge king sized bed before knocking lightly on Daniel's door. "Daniel?"

There was silence for a few moments, then a little sleepy sound. "John?"

"Yeah. You awake? We're supposed to order dinner soon...."

"Mmm. Yeah... come in."

Didn't have to ask me twice. I shut the door behind me, eyes adjusting to the dim light that filtered through the blinds to focus on Daniel in the middle of a very large bed. He'd obviously passed out hard, lying on top of the quilt still fully clothed, and he drew a hand across his eyes before fumbling for his glasses on the bedside table. He patted the bed beside him, and I crossed the room to sit as directed, surprised but definitely not complaining when Daniel curled into me, arms sliding around my waist and head on my shoulder. I closed my eyes and pressed a kiss to his hair, breathing deeply and reveling in the warmth of his body in my arms. "How are you feeling?"

"Mmm... better after sleep," Daniel murmured. "I think I'll be able to enjoy the performance now. John... may I confess something to you?"

I let my fingers stroke through his hair and down his back. "Of course."

Daniel's voice softened. "This was why I wanted to win so badly."

I pulled back just a little, cupping his face with one hand and tilting it up so I could claim his mouth in a warm, yearning kiss. "Me too."

Daniel gave the softest moan against my mouth, fingers slipping up into my hair to urge me closer, lips parting to mine. It was so easy to melt into his kisses, tasting his lips and tongue and the heat of his mouth, wanting nothing more than to push him back down onto the bed and taste every part of him. I forced myself to break from his lips finally, breathless, pressing a kiss to his hair. "Should go order dinner before our chaperon gets suspicious...."

He sighed softly, giving a little nod."Of course. We can talk later?"

"Later," I promised, stealing one more soft kiss.

Dinner was wonderful yet agonizing at the same time, filled with surprisingly delicious room service and good wine and conversation and the ever present knowledge of being watched. I tried to talk Ryan into a glass of wine, but was stalwartly refused. One of the camera crews showed up as we were finishing dinner, filming the hotel room and the two of us and following us to the concert.

Their presence was just as tangible at the show, standing at the edge of the VIP area as I wormed my way closer to the stage, towing Daniel with me. Caffrey was an amazing performer, full of laughter and charisma and of course a beautiful voice, working the crowd into a frenzy with hard beats and the sharp tones of an electric guitar, then back down into bliss with sweet piano ballads.

The wine at dinner and the coolers they served the VIPs had left me pleasantly warm and a little tipsy, and though I wasn't drunk it definitely made me feel surer of myself than I might have been otherwise. I stepped closer to Daniel, finding his hand in the darkness and lacing my fingers with his.

Daniel glanced up at me, surprised, searching my gaze. Then he gave a soft smile and squeezed my hand gently, returning the clasp securely as he turned his attention back to the stage. I wanted to do much more than just hold his hand, and wished suddenly that we were just two ordinary people who didn't matter at all. I wanted to press up against his back and wrap my arms around his waist, hold him securely as we listened, nuzzling his hair. This reward was at once both wonderful and torturous when all I wanted to do was be close to him and couldn't.

I leaned in close to him as the music calmed again Neal Caffrey's voice a low, soft croon over the bright sweet notes of his acoustic guitar. "When we get back to the hotel," I murmured lips close to his ear, "Wait up for me. When Ryan goes to sleep...."

Daniel's hand tightened on mine, turning to meet my gaze and giving a little nod, lips parting slightly. "John...."

It would be so easy to close the distance between us, to claim those sweet, inviting lips. I forced myself to pull back, giving him a smile, and though he glanced away shyly his hand tightened on mine.

It was difficult to concentrate when I returned to the hotel, to be patient. I took a long shower, longer than normal, then put on the hotel's decadently thick terrycloth robe and tried not to pace. I could hear Daniel's shower running beside my room, and when it stopped it was all I could do not to run next door immediately. I turned off the light to my room instead, perching on the edge of the room's easy chair and tried to relax, staring at the sliver of light under the door. When it finally went out I still forced myself to wait, watching the numbers on the bedside clock glow blue in the darkness as they ticked off fifteen, then twenty minutes. It wasn't difficult to stay awake; it was harder to keep from pacing, keyed up with a mix of nervousness and anticipation.

Finally, I turned the door handle to my room, moving slow and silent, and stepped out into the hallway. The fold-out bed that housed our hired chaperone was out of sight from where I was standing; there was no sign that he was still awake. I'd have slipped into the bathroom if there was. Instead, I focused on the sliver of light under the door of the master suite, turning the handle and stepping in silently.

Daniel was curled up in one of the armchairs beside the gas fireplace with a book on his lap. He was dressed in a pair of amber coloured silk pajamas, loose and soft over his slender frame, and it was somehow so subtly sexy and inviting that I felt my pulse quicken, a warm thud in my ears. I gave him a soft smile as he closed the book. "Sorry for just barging in...."

Daniel laughed softly, setting the book aside."I've read the same page over again at least fifteen times. You aren't disturbing me." He let out a long breath, looking up at me. "John...."

I looked back to the door long enough to reach out and turn the bolt into place, trying to keep my hand steady and wondering why on earth I felt so nervous about this when I'd seduced so many others before. Then I made myself stop thinking and act, moving to take his face in my hands, leaning down and claiming his mouth with my own.

Daniel was just as responsive as he had been the first time I'd kissed him, returning my kiss with a soft whimper and more than a little hunger, arching up towards me as one hand tangled in my hair. I pulled from the kiss long enough to tug him to his feet and into my arms, giving a low groan as he arched against me, warm and solid even through the thick terrycloth robe. I let my hands stroke over his body as I tasted him, stroking his hips and sides and back through the slick softness of the silk, finally smoothing my hands down to cup his ass. Daniel gave a little breathless cry, hips bucking up against me a little. "My god..."

"Shhh..." I kissed him gently, trying to slow my heart. "Don't want to wake the bodyguard...."

Daniel gave a tiny nod, letting out a soft, trembling breath."Of course. I wish we were somewhere else...."

"Me too," I murmured, letting my lips brush against his, nuzzling along his jaw and just trying to memorize the feel of him in my arms. I forced myself to draw back, trying to catch my breath and stroking my fingers over his cheek. "I like you," I said softly, holding his gaze. "I like you very much. If this was any other time and place I'd sweep you off your feet...."

"You already have," Daniel replied softly, flushing under my touch.

I felt a shiver of warmth run through me at his words and leaned in to kiss him warmly. "Haven't seen anything yet, beautiful."

He gave a soft, pleased laugh, pressing closer to me. "We will have plenty of time together when this is finished, won't we?"

I nodded, trailing soft kisses along his jaw. "And I'll show everyone how much I adore you."

Daniel's breath was warm against my hair. "Do you?"

"More than," I murmured, kissing his earlobe and catching it between my lips, sucking on it gently. "Let me stay here with you tonight."

I felt Daniel's fingers tighten on my hips through the plush robe, voice a low murmur. " _Sie könnte ein großer Fehler sein...._ " He gave a soft laugh that sounded a little helpless. "Please. Please stay."

I smoothed a hand up his spine, nuzzling along the edge of his ear. "Mmm. German is a very sexy language. What did that mean?"

Daniel pressed a warm kiss at the corner of my jaw, hands slipping to tug at the tie of my robe. "It means... that I think you are going to be a very dangerous distraction."

"Dangerous?" I pulled back to give him the most innocent grin I could, thumbs stroking circles on his hip-bones through the silk pajamas. "Little old me?"

"Hush. Kiss me." Daniel arched up to catch my mouth again, tugging my robe open and stroking his hands over my bare chest. I didn't need any more encouragement, tangling one hand in his hair and devouring his mouth with kisses, sucking at his lips and tongue and letting him taste me in return. He pushed my robe off my shoulders, and I tossed it over the end of the bed, pulling him close and giving a low groan at the feel of the warmth of his body and the whisper of the silk against my skin.

When Daniel caught my hand to tug me back toward the bed I paused in a sudden fit of conscience. "Daniel...."

He glanced up at me, suddenly nervous."Is something wrong?"

I shook my head, "No, no. I just don't want to - " I stopped, trying to find the words while still remaining tactful, finally just blurting, "I'm kind of a whore."

Strangely, that made him relax, quirking an eyebrow at me with a little smile. "Are you asking me for money, John?"

I choked on a sharp inhalation, coughing, trying to reply. "No, oh god no, not like that, I totally didn't mean it like that - "

Daniel was laughing softly, stepping close to me and rubbing my back as I caught my breath. "I'm sorry. I'm just teasing, John. I'm well aware that men in this country of our orientation are very liberal in their lovemaking. God knows I just finished school. I don't mind."

"I just don't want you hearing anything from anyone other than me," I continued a little anxiously, lifting a hand to cup his cheek. "Larry and I always sleep together when we're single. But I don't cheat."

He drew a soft breath, and then nodded. "I believe you. Come to bed with me."

It was much easier to just do as he asked, kissing him hungrily, nuzzling his jaw and breathing in deep of the scent of his skin. "Been wanting this for a long time," I murmured, kissing hungrily down his neck, nosing aside the silk to suck at the crook. "You have no idea. God, you're so beautiful."

When I let my teeth graze the crook of his neck, Daniel's whimper was almost helpless, his hands slipping down to clench at my ass. "God, John...."

I slipped a hand over his hip to cup the erection I could feel pressed hard against my thigh, realizing that the thin layer of silk was the only thing between his skin and mine. I circled my thumb over the head of his cock, hearing him choke back a moan, licking a wet stripe up his throat to nuzzle his ear. "Any requests, beautiful?"

"It would take all night to list them," he replied, voice surprisingly rough. "Just make love to me."

He reached for the buttons of his top as I tugged him toward the bed, but I caught his hands in mine, lifting one to my lips to kiss his knuckles. "Leave it on for now. Let me undress you. It's really hot."

Daniel gave a little nod, seeming somehow uncertain or perhaps just a little shy, so I tugged him into bed with me, the blankets already neatly folded back. Pinned underneath me, Daniel came alive to my kisses, pulling me closer as he nipped at my lips and tongue, hands stroking hungrily over every bit of bare skin he could reach. He arched up against me, all heat and desire and satin softness under me, crying out as my fingers found one nipple through the silk of his top. I kissed down his neck to suck at it through the thin fabric, circling it with my tongue, kissing it wetly, feeling Daniel's fingers tangle in my hair. "Oh god...."

"I really like the silk," I murmured finally tugging open the buttons and nosing it aside to press warm kisses to his chest. Flicking my tongue against his nipple resulted in another of his delicious little whimpers, so I lavished attention on it and then the other, sucking and nibbling the hardened flesh. I let myself drink in Daniel's reactions, the hitched breaths, the shudders that ran through him, the way he arched tense under me, erection pressed hard against me.

"John, please...."

"Please?" I slipped a hand down to cup his cock again, letting the silk bunch in my fingers between his skin and mine, stroking him slowly. The fabric at the head of his cock was damp with arousal, which only made it slicker as I traced around it with the pad of my thumb.

Daniel gave a whimpered, half-strangled noise, fingers biting into my shoulder almost painfully. " _Gottverdammt_ , John..."

"You want me to stop?" I slipped down to mouth at his cock through the pajama pants, licking up the underside, letting the fabric dampen with my saliva. The fabric was loose enough for me to let it bunch up around his balls as I cupped them in my palm, to move between his skin and mine as I caressed him, sucking at the head of his cock through the silk fabric.

"Stop teasing," Daniel gasped, arching closer to me, body shuddering. "Please...."

"Teasing?" I tugged the waistband of his pajamas down just enough to run my tongue over the tip of his cock, sucking at the bead of precome that leaked from the slit with a low groan and lapping at it to encourage more. At the same time I pressed my fingers back between the cheeks of his ass, stroking him slowly through the silk.

Daniel gave a soft cry, pushing back against my fingers, body tense and trembling. "Please fuck me. Don't make me wait, please...."

"Shhh...." I moved back up to catch his mouth with mine, tugging his pajama bottoms down over his hips and helping him kick them off. "I'll do whatever you want, beautiful. Can you keep quiet enough that they don't hear us?"

Daniel drew a slow breath and nodded, one hand cupping my cheek to urge me back down into his kisses. "Yes. Yes, of course. I've waited too long not to." His fingers curled around the length of my erection, stroking me slowly, his blue eyes dark and intent as they held my gaze. "I have necessities in the bedside drawer...."

I grinned, not mentioning that I had the same in the pocket of my robe, and instead reached over him to grab the lube. As beautiful as I'd found him the day I met him, he'd never looked better than he did now, naked and spread out under me with his skin flushed with arousal, glasses smudged and hair tousled. I watched his lips part in a silent cry of pleasure as I carefully worked two slick fingers up inside him, teasing him and getting a feel for the responses of his body, learning just how to touch him to make him gasp and rock back onto my fingers, his cock hard and leaking against his stomach.

"God, you're beautiful...." I covered his mouth with my own as I rubbed my fingertips against his sweet spot a little more firmly, swallowing his cry of pleasure with my kisses. "Such a perfect little ass... how long have you wanted this, lover?"

Daniel's breath stuttered on inhalation, eyes falling closed as he rocked back onto my fingers. "Since you started making eyes at me that first day. Since you smiled. Oh god, John, fuck me. Please."

It only took a moment to roll on protection and slick myself with more lube, pulling his thighs up around my waist. I watched Daniel's eyes close as I started to ease into him, watched him press one fist to his mouth and bite down to stifle a cry of pleasure as his body welcomed me. Leaning closer, I nuzzled his cheek, trying to keep my own gasps soundless, feeling my cock sheathed in the heat his sweet ass, feeling him shiver and clench around me. "Oh god, John...!"

"This okay?" I pressed a warm kiss under his earlobe, rocking slowly against his ass. "Feels so damn good, Daniel...."

"So good," he breathed in reply, arms winding around my shoulders, fingers clenching restlessly at my skin, a few gasped words of what sounded like German slipping past his lips before I could understand. "So big. My god...."

"Shhh..." I murmured, as much for my own instruction as his, and I covered his mouth with my own as I gave a slightly harder thrust, stealing his breathless cry with kisses. I set a slow, insistent pace, focusing on the rhythm of our bodies, the drag of our flesh, the hitched breaths that escaped his throat with each thrust.

"God, I wanted you so bad...." I nipped at his bottom lip, rocking up a little harder into him, changing angle just a little and feeling him buck tense under me.

"Yes...!" Daniel's fingers tangled tight in my hair, holding me to breathless kisses, his heels pressed to the small of my back. "Have me. God, do that again. Oh god...!"

I couldn't stop myself from moaning as I rocked up into him again, pulling a helpless whimper from his throat. I pressed my mouth to his neck, sucking and nipping breathlessly at his skin, biting at his collarbone. "Feel so fucking good," I breathed, picking up the pace, lost in his gasps of pleasure and the shudder of his body as we moved together, his cock hard and leaking where it rubbed against my stomach. I leaned my weight on one forearm above his head, kissing him breathlessly as I slipped a hand between us to stroke him, bucking harder into him as Daniel gave a soft cry and bit at my bottom lip.

"Harder," he gasped between kisses, bucking up against me, body shuddering under me. "Please. God...."

I let my eyes fall closed, doing my best to answer his requests while holding my own passion at bay, fighting my body's need to find release. It was hard when I was as drunk on his reactions as my own pleasure, reveling in the heat of his sweat-streaked skin against my own. "God, Daniel, oh god, oh fuck please...!"

Daniel's reply was a sharp inhalation of breath and fingers that bit into my back as his body tensed, and a helpless whimper deep in his throat. I felt the waves of pleasure shudder through him as he spent himself in my fingers, bucking up onto my cock. I couldn't hold back the groan that escaped my lips as I let myself follow, rocking deep into him and loosing myself to the ecstasy of release and the adoration of having Daniel in my arms here and now.

Panting, I held close to him, pressing soft, breathless kisses to his neck and jaw until he caught my face with one hand and pulled my mouth to his. Daniel's thighs were still wrapped around my waist possessively, and his fingers smoothed through my curls as he kissed me, slow and warm and deep.

"You really are my muse, you know," he murmured, blue eyes watching me from behind smudged lenses. "You're so breathtaking, so amazingly sexy. I want to design entire wardrobes for you."

The words made me feel unexpectedly adoring and a little self conscious, maybe more than a simple declaration of love would have. I smiled, pressing my lips to his softly, adoring. "I'm yours as long as you'll have me, beautiful."

Daniel glanced away with a shy smile, running fingers down the length of my spine. "And the rest of the night?"

"So we can get started on that list of yours?" I chuckled softly, catching his mouth with my own. "Definitely."

I woke up the next morning to Daniel's soft kisses trailing up my neck, fingers stroking through my hair. "Wake up, _mein Herz_... it's almost morning."

I gave a sleepy, appreciative hum at his touch, turning my face into his kisses and tightening my arms around him. Getting out of bed was definitely last on my list of priorities. "Mmmm... hey, beautiful. Not morning yet."

Daniel sighed softly, regretful. "Sun is up... we'll have to leave soon...."

I buried my face in the crook of his neck with a little grumble of complaint. "... 's not yet near day. 's the nightingale, not the lark that pierced the hollow of thine ear...."

Daniel chuckled softly, a little surprised. "... did you just quote Shakespeare at me?"

"Made a hot Romeo in high school," I replied, kissing slowly along his jaw. "Let's stay here and make love."

"In the shower," Daniel replied, squirming away from my embrace and climbing out of bed, holding out a hand to me with an inviting smile. "Come."

"Shower is good. I like showers." I found my robe on the floor and took his hand, following him into the master bathroom.

I pulled him close as we toweled off afterward, trading soft kisses and affectionate touches. Daniel stroked his arms up around my neck with a soft sigh, lips lingering against my own. "We may not be able to see each other like this until the competition is over...."

"I'll be looking forward to it," I murmured, pressing my lips to his hair with a soft sigh. "Daniel... would it be a bad thing if I was falling for you?"

He drew back with a soft breath blue eyes wide in the morning sun as he looked up at me. "John...."

A firm knock on the door drew our attention before he could say anything else, and a soft cough. "Mr. Schreber, we need to leave in half an hour, so if you'd like to order breakfast I would recommend doing so now." There was a momentary pause, and then another cough. "I'll be waking Mr. Murdoch up in five minutes."

"Guess that's my cue," I murmured with a rueful smile.

Daniel gave a little nod, cupping my face with his hands and leaning up to kiss me softly. "Thank you for this. I'll see you out there."

I nodded, returning his kiss before finding my robe and slipping outside.

We arrived back at the studio a little before the others and I made my way into the powder room backstage, grabbing the black yoga pants and tank top that I always wore for model selection out of my locker and changing. Larry caught my eye with a questioning smile when he came in, but I just grinned in reply. I'm sure he knew me well enough to see the happiness on my face. I filled the next 30 minutes with excited rambling to anyone who would listen - about the concert and Caffrey and the hotel and the food - about anything but Daniel.

Abby stuck her head into the model's lounge about five minutes before model selection was about to start. "Sorry guys, we're a bit delayed. Does anyone want any more coffee or anything?"

She disappeared when we declined, and I perched next to Larry on one of the couches, trying not to fidget with nervous energy. "You think they've figured out who has it out for Daniel?"

"Could be why they're delayed," he replied, and wrapped an arm around my waist, voice lowering. "Glad you had a good night, handsome."

I felt my cheeks flush a little and leaned against his shoulder. "It was amazing. I'm so happy."

Eventually, we stood on the runway in front of the designers. I tried to catch Daniel's gaze, but he and May looked like they were in a fairly serious conversation. Then the lights came up, and Jenny gave us all a warm smile as the cameras started rolling. "Good morning, designers, models, and welcome to model selection. Now that you are in the final six, the model selection will be much more simple. The model you pick for this challenge will be your model for the rest of the competition. The winner of each challenge will be able to choose between keeping their model or taking the losing model, but that is all." She sat back down, crossing one leg over the other, and looked back to the designers. "Daniel, as the winner of the previous challenge, you have the first pick."

I gave a soft smile as Daniel glanced to me, but he quickly looked away, focusing his gaze on the front of the stage, looking even paler than normal under the stage lights. "I... I'd like to work with Larry again, please."

My stomach dropped like lead.

Beside me, it took Larry a moment to react. "Oh. I - I'd be happy to work with you again, of course." He smiled, and then started off stage, shooting me a questioning look as he passed me.

Cherry chose Morgan next, which wasn't surprising, and Becker was chosen after that. May picked the shears with the number three on them, and gave me a warm smile that seemed slightly sympathetic. "I'll definitely take John back."

"Thank you," I replied, relieved to be chosen but more relieved to get off the stage to nurse my hurt alone.

Larry caught my arm as soon as I returned to the model's lounge. He'd grabbed his jacket from the powder room and pulled it on over his blacks, and he pulled me now towards the fire exit. "Outside. Smoke. Now."

"I don't smoke when I'm not drunk," I replied, grabbing a chair and wedging it in the door to keep it from locking behind us, ignoring Becker's questioning look.

"And since I can't get you drunk, you're having a cigarette," Larry shot back, lighting one and sticking the end in my mouth before lighting a second for himself.

I sighed and then took a drag. Despite my protests, it was strangely soothing to focus on the mechanical act of ashing the cigarette, breathing deep and letting the smoke fill my lungs. Larry smoked some vanilla flavoured Belgian import brand, which was really the gayest cigarette I could think of, but they were smooth and sweet and did do a little to calm my nerves. "I wish I knew what was going on."

"Well, what did you do?" Larry leaned back against the wall, ashing his cigarette against the pavement.

"I didn't do anything," I replied, taking another drag and trying to stop my fingers from shaking. "We had dinner, we went to the concert, we made love. He was all for it. I don't understand."

"Maybe this is more serious for you than it is for him," Larry said gently, stepping closer to me and slipping his free arm around my waist. "You've fallen so hard that your feelings might be blinding you, lover. You need to think about that."

"Guys, you can't be outside the studio alone." I didn't turn at Abby's voice from the doorway, but Larry did.

"Just give me a couple minutes to calm him down. I promise I'll be back inside."

"I can't just let you - "

"Please, Abby."

She sighed, and then pushed past us to stand several feet away in the parking lot, arms folded across her chest. "Go on then, but I can't give you long."

"Thanks." Larry turned to face me, studying me as he took a long drag. He exhaled with a sigh. "You used the L word, didn't you?"

I glanced away, taking refuge in the cigarette. "No, not exactly. Not the L word, I mean, but... Lar, I adore him. I couldn't just lie...."

Larry gave a soft, helpless laugh, shaking his head. Then he pulled me close, lips pressed to my hair. "Has anyone ever told you that you have the common sense of a peanut butter sandwich?" He teased softly. "Good thing you're beautiful."

I relaxed a little more under the teasing, though my heart was still heavy. I took a last drag off the cigarette and flicked it away. "You don't think he feels the same."

"I think you rushed the poor boy," Larry replied gently, stepping back. "You don't talk about Love on a first date. You don't even talk about Love on your fifth date."

"I've never loved someone on the first date," I replied, forcing a little sheepish smile. "Lar... find out if he's okay for me? Please?"

He nodded before flicking away his cigarette and steering me back inside. "I'll see what I can do."

Despite Larry's attempts at reassurance, all I could think about all day was Daniel. It was agonizing, my stomach twisting itself into knots over and over. I tried to catch his eye when we went to our first fitting, but he seemed determined not to look my way, focusing on Larry instead. I let May help me into a collared shirt, still watching them, feeling faintly ill.

"I'm just as surprised as you are, if that's any consolation," May told me, and I realized I hadn't even greeted her.

I forced a smile. "I'm sorry, May. It's not that I don't like working with you, because I do, I just...."

"I know," she said with a little smile, tucking a few pins into her mouth and starting to attach the sleeve cuffs.

"Did he..." I hesitated, not wanting to give anything away. "...say anything about our night out...?"

"He didn't need to," she said around the pins, moving to work on the other cuff. "Daniel can't hide his emotions. It's what makes him so damn adorable."

I'd been watching the conversation between Daniel and Larry grow more heated, half wishing it was loud enough for me to hear. Then Larry turned and strode toward us purposefully, still wearing Daniel's half-pinned jacket, leaving him no choice but to follow.

"Look," Larry hissed under his breath as he reached us, just loud enough for us both to hear. "If you don't talk to him about it then he's going to mope around miserably for the rest of this competition and I'm going to have to put up with it. So talk."

"Did I do something wrong?" I couldn't help but ask, and Daniel shook his head quickly, focusing on the seams of Larry's jacket, the tips of his ears flushed pink.

"Nothing wrong. I just... need to step away."

"I don't get it..."

Daniel eyed the camera crew, who were currently focused on Cherry and Morgan. "I'm sorry," he said softly, finally meeting my gaze, blue eyes bright with a turmoil of emotions. "I can't design for you, John. I feel too strongly for you. Please understand." He reached out to touch my arm lightly, and I could feel his hand tremble. "Please. When this is over, I promise...."

I managed a nod, swallowing hard and not trusting my voice to do more than answer, "Okay."

"You have fifteen minutes left," Jenny called from where she stood by Clayton's workstation. Daniel gave me an apologetic smile, stepping back.

"Thank you," he murmured softly, then tugged Larry back to his own work table.

"Now that I've figured out where his office is I just need to bribe someone to get me in there."

I sat curled up in the corner of the couch and half-listened to Becker as he talked to Larry about his ongoing crusade to bed Sir James Lester. With only six models left in the competition they'd moved Chase in with the rest of us - the so called "lucky apartment", and I felt a little sorry for the poor boy in the midst of all our rampant homosexuality. It also made it a little more awkward for the others to have sex. Though not, apparently, to talk about it.

"Bribe them with what, a blow job? We don't exactly have easy access to money." Larry had found an air popper in one of the cupboards that evening and had proceeded to make far too much popcorn. He shoved another handful in his mouth, words muffled around it. "John, eat."

I paused the game I was playing and took a few pieces just to appease him. I'd borrowed Reid's Nintendo DS in an attempt to distract myself from worrying about Daniel. I'd hoped he'd have the new Batman game, or at least some bloody action packed fighting game that I could lose myself in. Instead he only had an assortment of puzzle and trivia games. I'd settled on 'Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?".

"I could blow the head of security," Becker mused, taking a handful of popcorn and munching on kernels one by one. "He's a pretty man. You think he plays for our team?"

"I think he's too by the book," I said, trying to decide on the capital of Madagascar. "I tried to get him drunk at the hotel and he didn't even blink."

"Pity." Becker chewed on a piece of popcorn thoughtfully. "You suppose that cute little punk boy that looks after the designers would have access?"

"He is cute," Larry agreed. "But Abby might rip your balls off."

"Mmm. Noted."

"What the fuck?" I threw the DS down on the couch in disgust. "That's not a sport!"

Larry looked over questioningly and picked up the DS. "Which of the following sports does not involve balls? Options: Basketball, Ruby, Curling and... Tonsil Hockey?"

I glared at the game. "I picked Tonsil Hockey. I lost."

Becker sat up to peer of Larry's shoulder. "I think curling would be the right answer."

"Curling's a sport," I shot back. "Tonsil Hockey isn't."

Larry gave me a little smirk and a shrug. "I don't know, I happen to think I'm a pro Tonsil Hockey player. And there's definitely balls involved."

"Wouldn't involve balls if they were lesbians, now would it?" It was probably the first thing Chase had said all night. I looked over to where he'd tucked himself away at the breakfast bar by the wall as if to escape our conversation. I thanked him with a grin.

"And in that vein, Curling would definitely, absolutely include balls unless it was a completely female team with female referees and female audience and female everything else."

Larry patted my back. "You'll just have to write a letter and complain then, green eyes."

"Maybe I will," I replied, picking up the DS again with a frown. "I wonder what the chances would be of having a game of curling that didn't involve any men...." There was silence for a moment, and I suddenly realized what had been bothering me since the beginning of the debate. Reid always seemed to produce some piece of obscure fact to solve strange arguments. "Morgan... where's Reid?"

"Napping," Morgan replied automatically, though the reply was a bit too mechanical. He'd stayed out of the conversation as well, sitting on the bench by the apartment window and fidgeting nervously with his ring, flipping it from finger to finger.

"I was just in there and he wasn't," Chase said slowly from the bar, turning around on the bar stool to face the rest of us. "What's going on?"

An idea suddenly struck me. "Is there a way out of the apartment without the cameras or the guards knowing?" The thought sent a thrill through me. Maybe I could go see Daniel....

"He should have been back by now," Morgan said quietly, slipping the ring back on his finger. "I'm worried but if I follow him I'll blow his cover and he'll know...."

"Who'll know?" Becker wiped the popcorn grease off his fingers on a paper towel. "Is he in trouble, Morgan?"

Morgan hesitated for a moment, looking from us to Chase and then back to Becker. "That pasty bald bastard asked to meet with him tonight, told him how to get out without notice. The bathroom window opens if you know how to do it, and our apartment and the one above us is close enough to the fire escape that you can get out. Reid thought he could get him to admit to the sabotage so he took my MP3 recorder with him... but he's been gone over half an hour. I've got a really bad feeling about everything."

Becker was on his feet immediately. "If he catches Hand it won't matter that we've broken the rules," he decided, heading towards the door. "We need to find him now."

I quickly decided that I was game for anything that involved the possibility of taking down that egotistical asshole and followed them out the front door. "There's a model missing," Morgan was already telling the security guard camped out in front of our door. "Get Ryan on the radio. We have to find - "

"Morgan!" The cry was faint, but unmistakable. Morgan was off down the hallway without a moment's hesitation, Becker hot on his heels. I glanced to Larry and followed with him, reaching the stairwell in time to see Morgan vault the railing halfway down the flight of stairs, barreling down the last few steps to throw himself at Hand, who had Reid pushed up against the wall with a hand at his throat. At least I assumed it was Hand: three other bald guys in similar clothing were clustered around, and they rushed in as Reid half collapsed in a fit of coughing, arms up in front of him for protection. Larry tried to grab my arm to hold me back, but I yanked it out of his grasp, following Becker into the fray with an excited whoop and trying to pull skinheads off of Reid and Morgan. I narrowly managed to duck a swung fist, my own connecting with someone's chin rather painfully, and as we tumbled to the landing everything became movement and adrenaline and pounding of my heart mixed with yelled accusations and threats.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?!" Ryan's voice was booming in the stairwell, and someone hauled the skinhead off of me. The security guard from upstairs had finally joined us along with Ryan and several other uniformed guards. They got the three mystery skinheads pinned up against the walls and subdued in no time, and Ryan moved to Morgan, who had pinned Hand to the ground. An impressive looking black eye was purpling on the designer and blood dripped from Morgan's split lip.

"Up," Ryan ordered, hauling Hand to his feet as Morgan got off of him, stepping back to position himself between Hand and where Reid stood with Larry. Ryan glared at all of us. "I don't suppose any of you have a good explanation as to why you're all out of your apartments fighting in a stairwell like goddamn schoolchildren?"

"Clayton asked me to come." Reid's voice shook, but he pressed on. "He said he had a business proposition. When I got here these other guys were with him. He told me I had to - to service them all if I expected to stay in the competition. They weren't happy when I refused."

Morgan lunged for Hand, almost purple with rage, only stopped by Larry and Becker grabbing and hauling him back. "You fucking - "

"Enough!" Ryan's growl was enough to make even me pause. He looked back to the three guards that were keeping back Hand's friends. "Get them outside and get Jenny on the phone. And all of you? You've all broken the rules, and you brought in people from the outside - "

"He sabotaged Daniel's piece," Reid said quickly, cutting Ryan off. "He admitted it. That's what you wanted to know, right? Sabotage against another contestant?"

"I don't fucking care about Schreber," Hand hissed, glaring at me. "I was out to get that airheaded, green eyed nancy boy!"

"... me?" I took a step back, pressing against the stair rail. "Why me?"

"You embarrassed me on camera, yes?" Hand hissed, lunging towards me and struggling against Ryan's grip. "You think you can mock me and get away with it? I'll see you ruined, Murdoch! Your little blond boy already believes that you blew me in the bathroom trying to get into my good graces. He'll never have anything to do with you again if I have any say!"

"Enough!" Ryan yanked Hand past all of us, pulling him downstairs. "Get back to your apartment, all of you. I'll deal with you later. Now!"

For a moment I couldn't move, staring frozen after Hand as he disappeared with Ryan down the stairway. I felt Larry's hand on my back, warm and reassuring. "Hey. At least that probably explains things, right?"

"If he'll believe me," I said slowly, lifting a hand to rub my eyes. "Oh god...."

"Doesn't matter if he believes you," Reid said, happily ensconced in Morgan's arms, most of the colour back in his face. He pulled a small metal device out of his pocket, hitting a button and playing back a snippet of Hand's voice. _'I'll see you ruined, Murdoch!'_

Maybe things weren't completely hopeless after all.

By the time we reached the studio the next morning Clayton Hand had been quietly removed from the competition. Reid, who was suffering some angry purple bruises on his throat from his adventure in espionage, had resigned from the competition as well. We left him and Morgan in the powder room to say their goodbyes.

We had one more fitting with the designers, and Daniel was already at May's table with her when we came in for it. He looked up anxiously. "You are both all right, yes? Not hurt?"

"John hit his head, but nothing important's damaged," Larry joked, wincing at my mock punch. "Ow!"

"I didn't hit my head. Or anything," I replied. "Daniel, listen. Anything Hand said I did - "

"I know," he said quickly, glancing away as his cheeks flushed pink. "They told us very briefly what happened. I didn't want to believe him, John, I just... everyone was telling me to be careful, and I...."

"It's all right," I spoke, trying to reassure him before he had to say more. "We'll talk more about this when the show is over. Right?"

Daniel nodded, blue eyes meeting my gaze. "If you would still like to, John."

"Of course I would."

Daniel gave me a soft smile, not bothering to hide the longing in it. "Then I apologize for doubting you. John, what I said about not being able to design for you... it's just the competition. When this is done I would be honored to work with you again."

I couldn't stop myself from smiling, and nodded, pulling off my shirt to allow May to begin to dress me. "If May doesn't get to me first, of course."

May laughed, tugging my jacket into place and turning me to check the fit, and I realized I didn't even know what the challenge was. "Good. Daniel, get work done. Camera's on its way here."

He nodded, taking Larry back to his work table, and I followed them with my eyes, feeling as if a great weight had been lifted. He still wanted me. Not for the competition, of course, but afterward... afterward I could say everything I wanted to.

The last thing I expected was to be standing next to Larry on the runway after the competition, still choked up from saying goodbye to May. I suppose it was inevitable, with only five designers left, that someone would have to leave. I'd just never thought about May. The only thing that mattered now was the winner of the challenge, his model, and me. I didn't need to pay attention to Lester's words to know what came next. This would be Daniel's choice. He could keep his model, or he could take the model of the losing designer. Either way, one of us was going home.

For a long moment I held Daniel's gaze, watched the anguish in it, and remembered what he'd said. I can't design for you. I feel too strongly for you.

Some things in life were more important than others.

"I'm sorry," I said, stepping forward before Daniel could speak. I glanced to the cameras, feeling exposed now more than ever, and tried to keep my voice from shaking. "I'd like to withdraw from the competition."

Daniel's face went white. "John - "

"Don't be daft." Lester cut Daniel off before he could say anything. "I suppose you must have a reason for this sudden insanity?"

"John..." I heard Larry murmur my name softly, warningly, but I shook my head.

"I'm sorry," I said again, watching no one but Daniel. His expression was almost stricken, but I pressed on, stomach knotting painfully. "To put it very simply, I love him. I love him and I want everyone to know that I'm saying this because it's true, not because I'm trying to sleep my way through the competition. Mr. Lester, I'm very, very grateful for the opportunity I've had to do this show, but I have to leave." For a moment there was silence, and I scrambled for something to fill it, too afraid to hear his response. "Besides, Larry has a better ass than I do."

"Bloody male models." Lester ran a hand over his face and sighed. "Well, I suppose I can't save you from yourself if you've decided to be a right idiot. Go, pack your bags. Go."

"John..." Larry caught my wrist as I turned, and I forced a smile, trying to ignore that my hand was trembling in his grasp.

"Take care of him for me," I murmured, and turned and walked the runway for the last time.

Becker met me at the door of the models lounge, wordlessly pulling me into a tight embrace. In Larry's absence it was more than welcome, and I all but collapsed into it, pressing my face to the crook of his neck, trying to breathe through the mix of emotion. "You did right," Becker murmured softly, drawing back and glancing up to the video feed from the front.

Lester had just finished speaking, and waved his hand dismissively at Daniel. "Well? Go. If this is going to be a bloody melodrama then at least do it right. I suppose I can always sell the damn show to Showcase. Go on."

I watched Daniel catch Larry's hand and let him help him jump up onto the middle of the runway, hurrying off the other end with Larry following more sedately. Moments later Daniel pushed open the door to the model's lounge and threw himself into my arms. I caught him, not caring about the others or the cameras. The only thing that mattered was the warmth of his body against mine, the feel of him in my arms. I stroked a hand over his hair and down his back, wanting to calm him, to stop his trembling.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, and I shook my head, pressing my lips to his hair.

"Shhh. This is my decision. You haven't done anything wrong. Don't be upset, okay?"

"I love you," Daniel whimpered, face buried in my neck, and all I could do was hold him tighter. "I'm so sorry, John. I don't want you to leave. Don't leave."

"I'll be waiting for you," I murmured in reply, and despite the ache of leaving him, my heart sang at his words. "Want to be by your side at fashion week. So you better make it, understand?"

At the door, Abby cleared her throat softly. "Gentlemen, we need to be getting back to the apartments...."

Daniel let out a slow breath and drew back, pushing up his glasses to wipe away the hint of tears at the corners of his eyes. "I promise. I'll do it for you."

"I know you will," I replied softly, letting myself reach up to touch his jaw, giving him one last smile before following Abby and the others out the door.

I'd said goodbye to other models, but I'd never imagined I'd be the first to leave our apartment - Reid notwithstanding. Still, somehow it didn't feel like a loss.

"I always thought the three of us would be here until the end," Becker mused as he perched on the edge of his bed, watching me try and get all my stuff back into my bags.

"We'll be together for fashion week," I replied with a smile, finally managing to zip my second bag shut. "There. That's everything."

"Except for this shirt?" Larry pulled one of my favorite button downs from under the bed and offered it to me.

"Fuck." I regarded my bulging bags for a moment, and then stuffed the shirt in one of the side pockets. "There. Well... I guess I'm off."

Larry nodded, standing as well, strangely sober. "... I should be the one going, you know."

"Don't be stupid." I abandoned my bags on the bed and wrapped my arms around him, pressing a warm kiss to his mouth. "You got me into this whole mess - modeling, the show, everything. You've always taken care of my clueless ass. You deserve to be here way more than I do. Anyway, there's only one more challenge before everyone gets to go home and prep for fashion week. I'll be back in your hair in no time."

Larry laughed softly, squeezing me tight. "I'll watch out for Daniel for you. But I don't need to, you know. He'll do just fine."

"I know," I replied, pulling back with a smile. Then I glanced back to Becker. "Make sure he stays well-shagged, yeah? And good luck bedding Lester."

"Thanks," he replied with a grin, and they both came with me to the door of the apartment, where I waved to everyone before following Abby to the elevator.

Abby took one of my bags before I could stop her. "You know, I lost fifty dollars to Connor because of you."

I looked over in surprise. "Because of me?"

"I thought it was part of the show. He put money on it being real. Hopeless romantic." She gave a little fond smile at that. "See you at fashion week, yeah?"

"Of course." The elevator doors opened, and I could see Frank waiting for me through the glass doors to the building, Leon at his side.

It somehow seemed so final.

"I'll get that." Connor appeared out of no-where to grab my other bag as I stepped out of the elevator. "Wait here while we get your stuff loaded."

"Wait... here?" I watched after them in confusion as they disappeared out the doors. Then I heard a quiet cough behind me.

I turned, and Daniel gave me a soft smile from where he stood by the stairwell. I crossed the room quickly, pulling him into my arms and holding him tight. "How - ?"

"Connor snuck me down," Daniel replied, fingers smoothing through my hair. "It was very kind of him to allow us a more... private goodbye." He pulled back just enough to look at me, reaching up to cup my face. "I very much wanted to do this," he murmured, and reached up to kiss me.

I let myself melt into the kiss, stroking fingers down his back, trying to memorize the taste of his lips, the feel of him in my arms. "I do love you," I said softly as I broke from the kiss. "I'm so sorry if I've rushed you or made you doubt - "

Daniel pressed his fingertips to my mouth, giving me a sweet smile. "Hush. You've done nothing of the sort. I love you, John Murdoch. You will always be my muse." He pressed a business card into my hand. "My number, and May's on the back. I will get yours from Larry. I will call you as soon as I can."

"I'll be waiting," I replied softly, leaning in to give him one last kiss before making my way to the door.

"Do I even want to know what kind of trouble you got yourself in on that show?" Frank asked as I met him at the curb.

I gave him a wide smile. "Only the best kind."

~~~End~~~

Don’t forget to [check out the Fanmix](http://xsilverdreamsx.livejournal.com/15828.html) by my artist, [xSilverDreamsx](http://xsilverdreamsx.livejournal.com) A big thanks to her again for spoiling me with arts! :D


End file.
